<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at Me, Look at You by HimuraMasaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061891">Look at Me, Look at You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki'>HimuraMasaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look at Me, Look at You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cupid Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, clueless hinata shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma is in love, Hinata is too innocent for his own good, and Kuroo must play cupid.</p><p>---</p><p>Chapter titles named after One OK Rock songs because I'm a nerd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look at Me, Look at You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hey, Kuroo? I think I really like you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The statement hung in the air for a moment. The raven being spoken to, Kuroo Tetsurou, hadn’t a clue how to react. His jaw just hung open and the game controller fell from his hands onto his lap. Hold on a minute. Did his best friend really just say that? They had known each other for almost their whole lives, but Kuroo had never once thought of him in that way. In fact, he didn’t even know that Kozume Kenma was capable of feeling such things. Let alone about him. Kenma never showed him any particular favour among other people, and had never given him even the tiniest sign that he may like him. In fact, Kenma didn’t even look up from his Nintendo Switch when telling Kuroo this. There didn’t seem to be the slightest bit of feeling in it whatsoever. So where was this coming from?! Kuroo’s mind raced at the speed of a Ferrari trying to come up with an articulate response- a kind way to turn down the best friend he’s ever known.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“K-Kenma, you know I-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How would you react if a good friend like me said that to you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sound of smashing buttons didn’t stop as Kenma asked his next question, cutting Kuroo off. Now that just confused Kuroo even more. What was Kenma getting at? Ah! Had Kuroo taken so long to respond that Kenma was trying to cover up his feelings? Oh no. He was hurting his best friend. His brain raced even faster, trying to come up with a response. He sighed and shook his head, “I would accept them, Kenma. Of course I would. You’re my closest friend, and you mean the world to me. Although, uh, I don’t think I can return your feelings. But! You don’t have to feel awkward about it! I’m always going to be here for you! I’d never give you a hard time about this!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged and nodded, “I hope Shoyo will say that too…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo’s mind suddenly broke sharply. It was all too sudden. Everything was starting to feel like a fever dream. Kuroo felt a little dizzy from how hard he was thinking. Oh no. He had just misunderstood, hadn’t he? “W-Wait… So the one you like is…?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shoyo. Obviously.” The blonde male’s voice was smooth, like butter, finally calming Kuroo’s mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The raven sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead. That made much more sense. The little tangerine had captured Kenma’s heart the day they both had gotten lost and run into each other. <em>Well, isn’t that cute.</em> “God, you should say that first, you jerk! I thought you meant it when you said it to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That caught Kenma’s attention. Kuroo heard the pause music start to play from his Switch before Kenma looked up at Kuroo with the most disgusted face Kuroo had ever seen, in all 10 years of knowing Kenma. “Kuroo. That’s disgusting. You’re like a brother to me. I love you, but that’s just disgusting. Why would you think that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “Maybe because you said ‘hey Kuroo, I think I like you,’ you hopeless shut-in! I love you too, but there had to have been a better way to ask me what Hinata would think!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma thought for a moment before nodding, “Ah. I see what you mean.” He turned back to his screen, continuing his game. “So anyway, what do you think he’ll say?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and turned off his game on the TV, climbing onto Kenma’s bed to be next to him, “I can’t tell you that. Only chibi-chan can tell you how he’s going to react. Besides, I don’t even know him that well. I can ask Tsukki if you want, but I feel like he’s just going to tell me to piss off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged and sighed, “I really like him, Kuroo. But I feel like Shoyo is too innocent. He won’t even understand what it is I’m trying to say.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and leaned back, “I get that but you won’t know what is going to happen until you tell him. And I know this isn’t your strong suit, but if you like him that much, you need to tell him in a way that he does understand what type of like you mean. You know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and nodded, “I know… But I don’t even know when I can meet him next.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo lit up at that, “Why don’t you invite him to our training camp during the break? It’s winter break starting next week, you can call him over for the week and find a way to tell him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Kuroo between levels, tilting his head, “You want me to…have him over?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo raised his eyebrow, “Dude, stop being weird about it, just share your room with him, don’t jump him or something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma pouted, “Like I would. But what if Karasuno has their own thing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo shrugged, “Again, how would I know? Text him and find out. I know that dumbass setter of his is going to be in Tokyo for the Japan camp. Knowing chibi-chan he may get arrested trying to break in there. You’d be doing their whole team a favour by having him here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and thought for a moment, “I guess… Nekomata-sensei likes him too. So I guess…I can try…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo nodded and grabbed Kenma’s phone, “Send the first text now so I know you won’t wimp out. Then I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma took his phone and opened up his chat with Hinata Shoyo, typing a quick “Hi,” before sending it and putting his phone down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and crossed his arms, “Do you want me to coach you through this?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Kuroo, blushing ever so slightly, “Please?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo nodded and sighed, “Dummy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just then Kenma’s phone vibrated and he picked it up immediately, opening up the chat to see a message.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: Kenmaaa &lt;3 Hey! How are you? It’s almost winter break!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo snickered, “Does he always text like that? What a cutie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo before biting his lip and looking back at the phone, “Ummm…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: I’m okay. I was wondering if you had any plans for the break actually.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Immediately, the blue checkmark appeared and Hinata started typing from the other end. Kenma could feel his heart trying to escape his chest as he and Kuroo waited to see what Hinata would say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: Oh, I’ll be doing some individual training. The team decided to take a break, as a chance to improve individually. That jerk Kageyama is going for some Japan youth training camp in Tokyo, and Tsukishima is going for one at Shiratorizawa. Idk it doesn’t feel great to be left out, you know?</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo grinned, “Would you look at that? The poor birdie! It’s perfect timing for you to ask him to join our camp!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Kuroo, “He’s going to think I’m a creep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t even think he knows <em>what</em> a creep is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and turned back to the phone screen, tapping away at it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Well… Nekoma is doing another training camp, so I’ll be doing that… Do you want to join us?</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata was immediately typing again, and Kenma could feel his hands beginning to tremble a little bit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b><em>Shoyo:</em></b> <b><em>WOAH, does that mean you’ll toss for me, Kenma?!</em></b></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s face heated up and he chuckled a little bit. Of course Hinata’s mind would go straight there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Sure, I guess. Will you come?</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: I want to, but where will I stay?</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Kuroo in concern. Kuroo sighed and pet Kenma’s head, “Come on, worst case, he says no, it’s not the end of the world.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded nervously and sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: With me? If you want…</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: OMG KENMA! You’re a genius! I love you so much! Let me talk to the coach, Take-chan and my mom, and then get back to you!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma threw his phone on his bed and laid back, hiding his face in his hands, “I can’t believe I just did that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and stood up, “Good job. Now just remember, when you tell him you like him, you have to pause your game and look at him in the eye.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo perked up like a cat, expecting another practise confession, but instead, Kenma pointed at the door, “Can you close the door on your way out? Talking about Shoyo so much has made me horny, I’m going to jack off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Alright, alright. Do let me know what he says. I can help you convince Nekomata-sensei.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged, “I don’t think he needs much convincing at all. Shoyo can just show up, and he’d be happy to see him. Now go! Bye!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo snickered and left the room with a soft, “Bye, enjoy~” He shut the door on his way out and headed back to his own house. Kenma sighed and looked at his phone. How was he even going to bring up the topic of romance to Hinata? It wasn’t what they usually chatted about. It was almost always sharing pictures of animals they found, or Kenma sharing his streaming link so Hinata could hop on and watch. That was miles away from just throwing out <em>I like you</em> out of nowhere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He whimpered softly and pushed his hand in between his legs. He definitely felt guilty thinking about Hinata like this, but it had been long enough of him being in love with Hinata that it was hard, if not impossible, to think of anything but Hinata when he was hot and bothered. <em>Ugh, Shoyo is just so cute</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Kenma was done taking care of his physical needs, and had come down from his high, he sighed and looked at the ceiling, laying back in bed. He needed a plan of action. What if he asked Hinata what his type was, and then when the topic came back to himself, he would describe Hinata: all the parts he could sickly adorable, and surely, Hinata would fill in the gaps. If not, then at that point, he would be able to tell him, since he would have done the hard part. That seemed like a fair plan. Now it was just about naturally asking Hinata something about romance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Buzz.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma picked up his phone, happy to see a notification from Hinata.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: MOM SAID I CAN COME, as long as I call her for new year’s BUT I CAN COME!! I talked to Take-chan and Ukai coach too, they both said it would be good for me! Daichi-san too!!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma felt blood rising to his face again, which was good, this time. As long as it moved away from his groin for a little bit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: That’s good. When will you come?</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: School is done tomorrow, so I can come Saturday morning? Or I could come tomorrow evening but it’d probably be 7-8ish before I reach, and I don’t want to bother you too late..</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Sure, Saturday is fine. I’ll come get you from the station.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The unsaid words being that Hinata would <em>definitely</em> get lost if Kenma didn’t go get him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: Okay! I’m excited to see you! I’ll take the earliest train on Saturday!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Let me know when you get on it.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: Okie! Thanks so much for inviting me!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Of course, I’m happy to have you. Kuroo and that idiot, Lev, will probably be happy too.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Shoyo: Oooh! I’m excited to see them too! See you Saturday, Kenma!</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and put his phone away, laying back in his bed. Good god, how was he going to handle having Hinata in his room?!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Friday flew by for Kenma. He spent most of his time feeling too excited for Hinata’s arrival, to really pay attention to much. There was no volleyball practise, so he got home and tidied up his room, and told his mothers about the incoming guest, and they were only too happy to see Kenma having a friend other than Kuroo, even if they both loved the raven like life itself. He washed and dried the extra futon and set it out on the floor, clearing up some space in his dresser, so Hinata could use it. Kuroo seemed unnecessarily excited about Hinata coming. Kenma just hoped Kuroo hadn’t mentioned it around, particularly to Yaku. Not that he had anything against Yaku, but if Yaku mentioned it to Nishinoya, Kenma was screwed. That libero didn’t seem like he could keep anything to himself. Much like Hinata.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Saturday morning was also busy, since Kenma got a text at the ripe hour of 7AM that Hinata had caught the train. He hadn’t expected that Hinata would actually catch the earliest possible train. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, freshening up before putting on a nice hoodie and sweatpants. When Hinata texted saying that his train was 30 minutes away, Kenma threw on his sneakers and left the house. As much as he wanted to enjoy the comfort of seated travel in a bus, he decided to take his bike. Mostly so that he and Hinata would have to share it on the way back. <em>God someone needs to keep me in check.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It took around 15 minutes from his house to the station by bike, so it wasn’t a terrible idea. Kuroo would probably commend him on it. When he got there, he parked his bike and walked into the station, sitting down on a seat and waiting for another text from Hinata. The train seemed to still be 10 minutes out, as per the screens around the station. He sipped on some water, in an attempt to calm his racing heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kenma: Kill me.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Kuroo: Breathe. Chibi-chan won’t want you dead, even if he doesn’t return your feelings.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded at that text and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Kuroo was right. Hinata would want to see him. He’d be happy to see Kenma. He would smile that billion watts smile at him, and Kenma would feel like all his problems have evaporated. Everything would be okay. God he just lo-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“KENMAAA!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened at the sound of his name but before he could react, there was an arm around his shoulders from behind him. He turned a little bit to see orange hair in his peripheral vision, “Shoyo. You’re here.” Hinata was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a purple pullover and a thick green coat. He looked quite cozy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata grinned widely at Kenma, “It’s great to see you finally.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and stood up, “Back at you. Shall we go?” Hinata nodded so Kenma led him back out to where he had parked his bike, “I came on my bike, I hope you don’t mind sharing..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shook his head rapidly, “Oh, I’d feel bad if you had to ride both of us! I can always run!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of that. “Why?” He blurted out without thinking. Instantly, regret filled him. He sighed and bit his lip, “You have a big bag there, it would be easier to take the bike. If you want…” Kenma didn’t really care who rode and who sat behind, he just wanted to be close to Hinata, regardless of whose arms were around whom during this 15 minute ride.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata’s eyes grew wide and somehow shone even brighter, “Okay, but can I ride then?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and unlocked his bike, pocketing the cord, “Sure, I get to be lazy, so that’s a win in my book.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata snickered and climbed on the bike, adjusting his bags to the front, so Kenma would be able to hold onto him. Kenma smile slightly and got on behind Hinata, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s torso and leaning his face against Hinata’s back, sighing contently, “I’ll tell you the way.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and started riding, following Kenma’s directions until they got to Kenma’s house, where Kuroo was waiting outside with a grin on his face. Kenma panicked slightly and handed Hinata the cord to lock his bike, “Here, you can lock it, I’ll go open the door.” Hinata nodded as he parked the bike and began fumbling with the cord as Kenma marched up to Kuroo, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t you dare say something weird to Shoyo,” He whispered, not without threat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo sighed and held his hands up, “Please, I just came to say hi to the shrimp.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and opened his house door, looking back at Hinata, “Do you need help, Shoyo?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shook his head as he picked his bag up once again after locking the bike, “No, I’m good! Hello, Kuroo-san.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo grinned and ruffled up Hinata’s hair, “Heya, shrimpy!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata pouted, “I’m growing! And I’m Hinata!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo nodded and ruffled up Hinata’s hair, “You’ll always be a shrimpy to me. Good to see you’re as optimistic as ever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks, “Kuroo-san!!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo smiled and nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I just came to say hi. Don’t trouble Kenma too much.” He leaned in closer and whispered to Hinata, “And he won’t say so, but he was very excited to have you over, so he’s happy now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up and stepped back to look up at Kuroo, “Really?! Hehe, that makes me happy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo grinned and stepped towards the gate of the compound, “I’m heading back, I have to finish an assignment so that I can actually participate in the training camp. But I’ll see you at school. Bye shrimpy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and waved excitedly at Kuroo, “Bye, Kuroo-san!” He turned around and skipped into Kenma’s house, taking his shoes off neatly before following Kenma to his room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma opened the door and pointed at the corner, “You can leave your bags there. And you can unpack into my dresser if you want, I cleared some space for you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and set his bags as neatly as possible in the corner, before jumping onto the futon on the floor, looking up at Kenma on his bed with bright eyes, “Kenma, Kenma, Kenma!! Kuroo-san told me you’re excited to have me here. Hehe, I’m really happy to be here too!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes, “Kuroo better sleep with one eye open if he knows what’s good for him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata snickered and tilted his head, “But I was happy to hear that you’re also happy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and scooted back until he was leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out across the bed, “So, what do you want to do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shrugged, “I’ll do anything you want to do! Ah, do you want to play games? I suck though.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma chuckled and tilted his head, grabbing his Switch console, “Should I teach you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata somehow lit up even brighter and nodded quickly, jumping up onto Kenma’s bed, scooting next to him, “Please do!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma took a deep breath, trying to calm himself despite having the object of all the desires he had ever had in his life, not only in his room but on his bed. He cleared his throat slightly to try and diffuse the tension in his mind. He reached over to his side table and grabbed his switch, handing it to Hinata, “What game do you want to play?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shrugged, “Um… Something easy? But something that I can learn but eventually play with you! So multiplayer?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “How about we start with Mario Kart, since that’s an easy one, at least to explain. The rest is just practice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and nodded, “I’ve heard of that one. Apparently Ennoshita-san is really good at it, from what Noya-san says.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and pointed at the game, “It’s that one.” He waited for Hinata to select it before continuing, “So it’s basically a racing game. It’s pretty straightforward in terms of the controls and the gameplay so it should be fun!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and looked at Kenma as he explained the game and the controls. He then looked through the game options, unwittingly picking Rainbow Road, causing Kenma to chuckle a little. Hinata puffed his cheeks and looked at Kenma, “What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shook his head, “Nothing… That’s just one of the hardest roads in the game, there’s a whole bunch of memes about it. I didn’t think you were this far removed from video games.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata frowned, “I can’t help it! I don’t have anyone to play with! Natsu is too little!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned closer to Hinata, taking advantage of the situation despite his brain telling him this was a terrible idea. “It’s okay, do your best, I’ll help you if you start messing up. Ready?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and sighed, selecting his vehicle and accessories, then jumping straight into the race. Any time Hinata got close to falling off from the road, Kenma covered Hinata’s hand with his own and helped him stay on the race track. When Hinata first picked up his boosts, Kenma casually wrapped his arm around Hinata, so he could reach the left side of the switch and show Hinata where to press to throw the turtle shell. And then he set that hand on Hinata’s hip, letting it stay there. He was a little concerned at Hinata sitting on his left side, wondering if Hinata could hear the way his heart was pounding. Kenma watched Hinata closely the first time Hinata had a bot’s boost coming at him. A squid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Woah woah woah, wait! What is that!” Hinata panicked, continuing to drive until the squid ink robbed him of his visibility. “No no no!! That’s not fair!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma chuckled slightly and pointed at the yellow boost floor, “There, go there, it’ll give you a speed boost and you can lose the effect of the squid ink.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, squirming in Kenma’s hold, as he went towards the yellow floor, finally regaining his ability to see. In that time, though, he had dropped from 3rd place to 5th. “NO WHY!!! That’s not fair!” Kenma smiled and reached up to help Hinata again, helping him bump into Bowser, who was in 4th, so Hinata’s Toad could replace him just as the race ended. “Ahhhhh!! That was nerve-wracking!!!” He leaned against Kenma with a slight pout, “You play games like <em>this</em> all the time?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma chuckled and pulled Hinata closer, empowered by Hinata allowing him to, “Not all games are like this. A lot of games are much more relaxed. But a lot of PvP games are like this. Because of the competitive nature.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “P…vP?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “Player vs Player. As opposed to single player or player vs bot games. You know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shrugged, “Like… I guess?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma thought for a moment, “Well, it’s like when you are practising spiking and there are no blockers, it’s much easier and more relaxed, but when you’re in a game and there are blockers, it’s harder, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up at the analogy, “Right! That makes sense!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “It’s the same in video games.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and tilted his head, “You’re so cool, Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At that, Kenma could suddenly feel his face heat up and he retracted his hand from around Hinata, averting his eyes, “N-Not really…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up even more and pulled away, looking at Kenma with those puppy dog eyes, “Are you feeling shy because I said something nice? Kenma you’re so cute, unexpectedly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s face grew redder and he turned away even more, “Stop it, I’m not. You’re the cute one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata cocked his head to the side, his fluffy hair bouncing as he did, “Me? Haha, you’re so funny.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and tilted his head, “It’s still early in the day, and we have a few days before the training camp starts on Wednesday… So what do you want to do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata pulled back from Kenma and looked out of the window by his bed, thinking a little bit. “Ummm… Show me around Tokyo? Wherever you like to go usually. We can invite Kuroo-san too!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes at the mention of his captain and best friend, “No. He’s busy.” He said, without really thinking. Mostly because he knew Kuroo would make up some sort of excuse, so as to not intrude on Kenma’s time with Hinata, and because he also wanted that time with Hinata. “Remember, he said he has an assignment.” He added, to make it seem less petty coming from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh right,” Hinata nodded, “He did say that. Well then, just you and me!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and thought for a moment, “Okay, let’s go. Are you okay with taking the bus and train?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “Sure! I’ll have to get a pass though, since I don’t have one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and got off his bed. Now, Kenma wasn’t really one to go out a whole lot. He was very much a house cat, unless Kuroo dragged him somewhere. So this was going to be challenging, to come up with an itinerary for Hinata and himself. At least one that wasn’t hitting up all the arcades and video game stores in Tokyo. “Do you want to eat something before we head out? Or grab a drink?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “Yeah, I’ll take something to drink, please!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and headed downstairs, leading Hinata into the kitchen, where his mother, Kozume Kaya, was cutting some vegetables. “Oh, mom. You’re back. We didn’t hear you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The beautiful brunette lady had her long hair in a low braid, with her bangs out. She turned to Kenma and Hinata with a smile, “Oh Kenma. There was a lot of noise coming from your room, so I assumed you were both playing some game, so I didn’t want to bother you.” She looked at Hinata with a warm smile, “You must be Hinata-kun? It’s lovely to meet you, thank you for being such good friends with our Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly, shocked at how much Kenma’s mom looked like Kenma. Or the other way around. He bowed deeply, “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Kozume-san. Thank you for having me.” He straightened up with a sheepish grin, “N-No, the pleasure is mine, Kenma is really the best.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya raised her hand to her cheek, fawning over how cute Hinata was, “Aww well aren’t you the sweetest! You can call me Auntie, dear. Are you both heading out for the day?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “Shoyo said he wanted to see Tokyo. Can we grab some juice before we head out?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya nodded, “Absolutely!” She took out two glasses from the cupboard right above her and placed them on the countertop. “Kenma, pour the juice for Hinata-kun.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and opened the fridge, looking at Hinata, “Do you want orange or apple? They’re both fresh, my mom likes juicing fruit.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “W-Will you laugh if I say I want orange juice?” He eyed Kenma’s mom, playing with his hair sheepishly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged and poured him a glass of orange juice, and then himself one as well, while Kaya chuckled softly. “Hinata-kun really is just how you described him, Kenma. He’s so cute.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly at that, chugging down the juice to hide the blush, but then lighting up at the taste, “Auntie, that’s delicious! It tastes just like fresh oranges!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Hinata-kun. Oh! That reminds me, Kenma! I have two passes for the amusement park, if you both are interested in that! Your Mama got them from a client at work.” She rinsed her hands off before wiping them on her apron, then grabbing the passes from the fridge and handing them to Kenma. “Now off you both go, have yourselves a wonderful day. Thank you, Hinata-kun, for getting Kenma to leave the house for once.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata chuckled and nodded, “No worries, Auntie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma put the passes for the amusement park in his jacket pocket before looking at Hinata, “Shall we head out?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “Sure. We’ll be leaving then, Auntie!” He waved before heading out to the front door and slipping his shoes on. Kenma did the same and said bye to his mom before stepping out and locking the door behind him. Hinata sighed as they walked down the street towards the bus stop, “Your mom is so pretty, Kenma! You both look kinda similar too! It was like seeing an older female you!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled slightly and shrugged, “We get that a lot. Do you like amusement parks?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded with his usual bright smile, “Yeah! I’d love to go!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blushed ever so slightly, hiding part of his face under his scarf, and slipping his hands into his pockets, “How can I say no to you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you may have realized, it's set in the winter camp arc, so Hinata does not follow Tsukki to Shiratorizawa. Other than that, the fic is/will be totally canon compliant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Start Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first half of the day had gone by mostly walking around the city, seeing the waterfront, checking out the shopping district and any stores that interested Hinata. Kenma took him around Ikebukuro, making sure to keep an eye on him on all the busy streets. After a lot of walking around, they decided to finally go get something to eat, and drink. They went to a small cafe, where they both ordered fluffy pancakes and bubble tea. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata thanked the server when she brought out their food, then looked at Kenma, “Are you having fun, Kenma?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma snapped his head up at that and tilted his head, “W-Why…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head, “No, since before, we’ve only been going into stores that I point at. We can go where you want too, I’d be happy to…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged, “Most of the stores that I’m interested in are video game stores though… Or arcades…”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shrugged, “Kenma!! It doesn’t matter, I just want to see what you like, is that so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head slowly, “Okay… Sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head quickly, “No no, you don’t have to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, slowly starting to eat his pancakes. Hinata was done eating no sooner than he had started, causing Kenma to try and speed up. Hinata chuckled and tilted his head, “Don’t choke, Kenma! Take your time. I’m going to pay for our food, okay?” Kenma looked up in protest, but Hinata shook his head, “No, your family is paying for the whole amusement park. My mom told me very clearly not to let you pay for everything. Besides!! I feel so bad!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma slouched back in his chair in defeat, nodding. So Hinata skipped on up to the counter, leaving Kenma to finish his food. He smiled at the lady at the cash register, “So we had 2 pancake bubble tea combos! I’ll pay for them together.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded and pulled up their bill through the POS, telling him the amount, and waited for him to pull the cash out. “Hey… I hope I’m not being forward by saying this, but you and your boyfriend are <em> so </em> adorable! We’ve all been talking about it back here. You guys were made for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed beet red at that as he slid the cash over to her, “U-Um… Er… He’s not.. We’re not… Wait… We look like that?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl gasped and tilted her head, “No way, you’re not dating? I’m so sorry, I feel so judgemental now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head, “O-Oh um… No, it’s not your fault… I um… We look good together?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl raised her eyebrow and smiled once again, picking up on the situation, “Really good. He looks at you like you’re his whole world. It made me miss my boyfriend, since we’re doing the whole long distance thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, taking his change from her, “U-Um… Have a nice day… You should try to go see your boyfriend, it is almost Christmas…” He then scurried back to Kenma, trying to hide how flustered he was.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head, having just finished his meal, sipping on his bubble tea, “What did you talk about with the cashier?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed lightly again as he sipped on his own bubble tea, finishing it off, “Nothing much. She just, um, said Merry Christmas in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “Let’s head in the direction of the amusement park after this?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma thought for a moment, “I wonder if a lot of rides will be shut because of the snow. I’m sure there will still be enough to do, but I do wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “I would’ve wanted to go on roller coasters.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “Yeah, that’s impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chuckled and tilted his head, “Because they’re closed or because you don’t like them?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned slightly, “Both. Roller coasters are too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snickered and tilted his head, “Kenma, you’re really cute… I never expected it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned, “I keep telling you, you’re the cute one, Shoyo. You’re like the sun. Bright, warm, beautiful, everything that I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head innocently, “Kenma! That’s so sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and finished his drink. <em> I’m not saying it to be sweet. Silly. </em> “Should we head out?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and got up, heading to the door with Kenma where they both dropped their empty drink containers in the trash before stepping out of the restaurant. Kenma led them towards the train station, but on their way, he pointed at a small video game store, “Hey, can we go in there? It’s a small store, but they have really cheap video games. Maybe we can find one that you could play more easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lit up and tilted his head, “Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged, “I’m sure there’s something you can play.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and followed Kenma into the store happily, “That would be awesome! I’d probably still not be as good as you though.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged and looked around the shop, browsing around for beginner-targeted games. Hinata looked around in awe at how many games were around him, “Wow. I can’t believe there are so many games all in one place. That’s crazy…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and shook his head, “This is nothing compared to larger stores. This one’s a small store, and it mostly sells older games which is why they’re so cheap. I suppose we could play Street Fighter, if that interests you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lit up, “Oh! I do know that one!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, “I have that one at home. Does anything catch your eye?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head, “I don’t want to make you buy a new game for me, especially since I’m only staying for 10 days!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head, “I don’t really mind, I play all my games.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head persistently, “We can play what’s at home!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma lit up ever so slightly at Hinata calling his house <em> home </em> . He smiled at that, “Okay.” <em> I’ll let you off since you said home. </em> “Shall we go then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and stepped out of the shop. Kenma pointed at the station, so Hinata walked in there, getting himself a pass for the train, so he could use it for the next 10 days whenever they went out anywhere. Kenma led Hinata to their train platform and waited for the train. Once they were on the crowded train, they made their way to the other doors, where they would be away from the constant incoming and exiting of passengers. It was definitely very…strange for Kenma to be pressed up this close to Hinata. He hated that he was being squished from all sides by other people, but being this close to Hinata was pleasant, and if possible, he wanted to stay this way. It made him want to just throw his arms around the shorter male and hold him close, make sure nothing and nobody would ever hurt him. Or so much as think about it. <em> Ugh. This is why I hate feelings. </em></p><p> </p><p>As their stop approached, Kenma grabbed Hinata’s hand and squished his way back to the doors on the right, which would open, and quickly stepped off the moment the train stopped, panting heavily. Hinata tilted his head and squeezed Kenma’s hand, which he was still holding, “Kenma, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and returned the grip on Hinata’s hand, walking towards the exit from the station, “Yeah. It was just exhausting being squished like that… Just being around that many people at the same time… The train is only nice when it’s empty enough to find a seat on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chuckled a bit and smiled, stepping back out into the daylight with Kenma, “But I was happy that you were there, Kenma…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pouted ever so slightly, “How are you so carefree, Shoyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shrugged, “Tsukishima says it’s because I’m dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled slightly and shook his head, “Maybe it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata puffed his cheeks, “You too, Kenma?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged and let go of Hinata’s hand, “It’s not a bad thing. It makes you all the more fun to be around.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled and nodded at Kenma, “Well that’s good then!” He chuckled proudly and marched out of the station, looking around the new part of town. He followed Kenma’s lead towards the amusement park entrance, tilting his head at one point, “You know, Kenma… You’re so different from everyone at Karasuno. It’s really easy to be around you.. I really like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled at Hinata and tilted his head, “You’re really easy to be around too, Shoyo. You’re not conceited like Kuroo, or obnoxious like Taketora, or low-key violent like Yaku-san, or…well, like anyone on Nekoma. You just accept me the way I am. You don’t try to take me outside when I don’t want to go, or try to tell me playing video games makes me seem a certain type of way… You’ve been nothing but genuine and honest with me since we met, and I really like that about you. It makes me be genuine and honest with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed lightly at the overload of compliments coming his way, “Oh… Um.. Wow, that’s so sweet of you Kenma…” He looked around for a bit as they got inside the amusement park, scanning the passes, and going through security and whatnot. Once they were walking inside, he looked back up at Kenma, this time rather shyly, “Um… Kenma… Do you have someone you like? A-As in…more than a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s eyes shot wide open at that. <em> Shoyo brought it up?! </em> He bit his lip nervously and tilted his head. How should he respond? What could he say? Should he dodge? <em> Okay. Let’s dodge for now. </em> “W-Why do you ask suddenly?” Kenma’s mind and heart were racing but he tried his best to keep his voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shrugged, “U-Um… Well, you know, at the pancake cafe! The cashier girl asked me if I’m dating someone, s-so… I don’t know, I got curious.” He lied as convincingly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised his eyebrow, clearly buying the lie, because he was more filled with concern, “She asked you that? She looked like she must have been 20 or so. Seems predatory to ask a 15 year old that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head rapidly. Shit, his lie had backfired, “No no no, I think she was just asking innocently. She seemed very nice, and mentioned that her boyfriend and her have a long distance thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and nodded, “If you say so. I just worry because you can be so air-headed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouted a little bit and looked around, “So I guess they sort of run this more like a festival with small vendors, rather than an amusement park now, because of the cold and the snow?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and looked around, “Yeah, it does look like a festival. Do you want to do any of these small game stalls?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head, “I could go for the ring toss game! Or shooting balloons!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, following Hinata from one stall to the next, playing the games alongside Hinata. Turns out they were both pathetic at all of them. Except that their combined beginners luck at a dice gambling stall got them each a medium sized bunny plush. So, plush in hand, they began walking down towards the next stalls.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma fake gagged at the sight of the food stalls, “I’m so full from the pancakes, I don’t even want to think about food.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snickered and tilted his head, “Um.. How about the Ferris Wheel? I know it’s still only evening, but won’t the line get super long if we wait?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “Okay, we can go on there. And then, shall we start heading home? Moms will surely want us to be there for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and skipped towards the ferris wheel line, clutching on to his bunny. Kenma blushed slightly at the sight. In his mind, it was like he was looking at 2 bunnies rather than one. Hinata pointed at the line in excitement, “Hey, it looks pretty empty! We should be able to make it on during the next round!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, following Hinata, “Don’t point, Shoyo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouted ever so slightly and stopped as they approached the end of the short line. “Okaaay.” He looked at Kenma for a second, with no real expression. Just looked. It was starting to concern Kenma but then Hinata broke into his usual wide grin, “It’s so great getting to hang out with you, Kenma! You should come to Miyagi next time!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side, “Will you have me over?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded excitedly, “I’ll have to talk to my mom, but I would love to! We could do it over the summer maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, “I’ll look forward to it, Shoyo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata giggled in excitement and watched as the people in front of them were boarded onto the ferris wheel. “You know, I’ve never been on one of these!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “No way, really? Even I have been on one, even though it was Mama who dragged me onto it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head and looked at Kenma, “So you have 2 moms?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “Yeah. I call them Mom and Mama to distinguish. I have a dad too, but I usually only see him once a year, on my birthday. He spends a lot of time abroad for work.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “Oh! That’s so cool. For me, it’s just my mom and Natsu.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head, “Your sister? You have mentioned her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, his grin widening even more, if that was possible, “She’s the cutest! I’m sorry to you, but she’s my best friend in the whole world.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, “That’s okay. That’s probably like Kuroo is to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded and opened his mouth, but closed it as it was their turn to board the wheel. His eyes glistened in excitement as he jumped into the cart. Kenma shook his head with a smile as he followed after, taking a seat across from Hinata before the door closed around them. Hinata looked outside in excitement, “It looks really big, I’m excited to get to the top!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and tilted his head, “Hey, Shoyo… Back to our topic from earlier. Do you have someone you like?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata thought for a moment, “Ummm… I don’t know. I guess I don’t really know what liking someone means. I like everyone, but it’s different, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “That it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head, “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma thought for a moment, looking outside as they rose higher, before sighing and turning to Hinata resolutely, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lit up and leaned forward from his seat, inching towards Kenma, “Really?! What are they like?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly at that, though all that showed at the surface was a small smile, the same one from before, “He is short. A little silly and air-headed, but always bright and smiling. He makes my world brighter. When he smiles, I feel like everything that once seemed wrong, seems right. He brings out the best in me. He’s always cheerful and optimistic, a little loud, but I love that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes slowly started to widen as Kenma’s description carried on. Wait. It couldn’t be… Right? When Kenma was finally done, Hinata leaned impossibly forward, “KENMA!! YOU LIKE NOYA-SAN?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma blinked a couple of times and sighed. What had he expected, being <em> this </em> roundabout to Hinata, of all people? He shook his head slowly, “Did I mention silly?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head innocently, “You did! Is it not Noya-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head again, before firmly saying, “No, it’s not.” He made sure to cut it short, so the conversation would hopefully not continue. He wasn’t ready to talk about it any more than he already had. He looked at Hinata as the shorter male looked outside in glee as they soared through the air. Kenma sighed and pulled his phone out, tapping furiously to tell Kuroo what had just happened. He puffed his cheeks slightly when Kuroo replied back with a row of laughing emojis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kenma: If you can be a dick, why don’t you also suggest something useful?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kuroo: I have a few ideas. Chibi-chan told me he goes on runs every morning, so I’ll come over while he’s out. Trust me, I have the perfect plan.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kenma: Unlikely, but I’ll bite.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kuroo: Great, see you at 7.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Great. Another early morning. God, the things Kenma did in the name of love. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Hinata’s bright nature quickly fixed Kenma’s mood. It’s not like he could frump in Hinata’s presence for long anyway. Hinata’s smile was contagious. His vibrancy was admirable. Even someone gloomy and quiet like Kenma wanted to be around Hinata more.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done at the Amusement Park, they headed back to Kenma’s place, where Kaya had already made them a lovely dinner, which they enjoyed before crashing out in their respective mattresses.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kenma woke up begrudgingly to a gentle shake of his shoulder. “Mmm, ten more minutes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Chibi-chan just left a little while back, we don’t know how long he’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma opened his eyes in slight disdain at the sight and sound of Kuroo, “Ugh. You’re not Shoyo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “No shit, sir. Now get the hell up, and let’s get you ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head and sat up, his hair frizzing up and tangled in all spots, “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded and grinned widely, “You’re going to crossdress.”</p><p> </p><p>That completely jolted Kenma out of sleepiness. He raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held up a paper bag that he had brought, “You’re going to crossdress. It’s my sister’s old stuff, it should fit you. If Chibi-chan doesn’t understand your feelings with words, make him understand them with his body. Surely even he won’t expect you to dress up all pretty if you didn’t have some feelings for him. Bonus if he gets turned on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “It’s early in the morning. Besides, why do I have to dress up like a girl for any of this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, “Because you’d be cute and Hinata would probably push you down?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged and nodded slightly, “Can’t say I don’t want that, but also… Well… Whatever, I guess I’ll give it a try.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded with a wide grin, “Good, now go take a shower, so I can do your hair. Also, blue or red?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged, “Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded and pulled out a beautiful form-fitted blue dress that looked like it would work just fine for Kenma’s shape. Kuroo also pulled out a pair of black stockings, “Sis said she hasn’t opened these, so you can have them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head, “You told her?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded, “Duh. How else would I get her clothes? Besides, she loves you. She wished you best of luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and shook his head, “Kuroo, your idea is terrible. It’s probably not going to work. This is Shoyo we’re talking about, not you or Yaku-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, “Humour me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and nodded, stepping into his bathroom and slamming the door behind him. He took a quick shower, using a little bit of conditioner to detangle his hair, before stepping out and drying himself off. He put on a pair of briefs before putting the dress on. It was a little bit shorter than he had anticipated, landing at mid-thigh, but it should be fine with the stockings on. He slipped on the stockings, which were slightly see-through, but they definitely seemed to define Kenma’s already skinny legs. They went on just a little bit higher than the hemline of the dress, so they could pass as tights probably. Kenma sighed and looked at himself in the full length mirror for a moment. Somehow, he did look…pretty. But he still had his doubts about if something like this, almost like a scene out of a manga, would interest Shoyo at all. He sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by Kuroo’s clapping and whistling.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you clean up nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Kuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snickered and sat on the bed, pointing at the floor in front of him, “Sit, I’ll make your hair pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and sat down on the floor facing away from Kuroo, yawning softly. Well, this couldn’t go too bad, Kenma knew Kuroo had done his sister’s hair a few times when she had a date, so surely he would do Kenma’s nicely too. But again, would it mean anything to Shoyo? That was anybody’s guess. Kenma closed his eyes as he felt Kuroo brushing his hair, occasionally letting out small kitten whimpers when he tugged hard, or it just felt nice. </p><p> </p><p>After about ten minutes, Kuroo held his hands up in glee like a schoolgirl and grinned, “All done!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head and picked his phone up, checking how he looked in the selfie camera. Kuroo had made an elegant low braided bun, leaving some front pieces out to frame Kenma’s face. It really did come out nice. If only Kenma were a girl to actually make the most out of this opportunity. He sighed and looked up at Kuroo, “Do you think it will actually work?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tilted his head to the side and slid down to sit beside Kenma, “Well. You look beautiful, so there’s no way Chibi-chan <em> won’t </em> feel anything, if he has the slightest bit of interest in you. The rest is up to you. Go get ‘im, tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and looked down at himself, “The things I let you convince me to do. First volleyball, now this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grinned, “Well if it wasn’t for volleyball, you wouldn’t have met your darling, so I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyway, he should be coming back soon, so I’m going to head out. Do your best!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and watched Kuroo head out before climbing onto his bed and grabbing his Switch. He couldn’t seem to calm down in these unusual clothes, and with his hair done up, so he figured he could play some games to calm himself down. </p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes later, Kenma heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he quickly put down his Switch, getting up and looking down at himself. He propped his legs up on the bed one at a time to pull the stockings up, when the door opened behind him with a loud, “Kenma!! Good morning! Your neighbourhood is so nice to- eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma turned to look at Hinata, one leg still propped up on the bed and his dress riding up higher as he pulled up the stocking. God, was he shooting porn? Hinata’s eyes seemed to have widened as he cut himself off, no doubt at Kenma’s appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head and quietly shut the door behind him, eyes not leaving Kenma for a little bit. He just stood there, probably trying to make sense of what was before him. Kenma opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata spoke up first, “Pretty…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head with a slight blush. Hinata was looking so intently, and that’s what he thought? He couldn’t help the small smile stretching on his face as he put his leg down from the bed and fixed his dress. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face reddened slightly, maybe at the realization that he had said that aloud, and he nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah. Um… W-Why are you wearing…well, um…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged and stepped towards Hinata slowly, “I don’t know, it was Kuroo’s idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head, unconsciously stepping back as Kenma stepped towards him, until his back was against the door. He clenched his small cross-body bag tighter, face reddening even more, “W-Why…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged, still stepping towards Hinata, just about a foot away from him, “He said it might make the person I like like me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata tilted his head, “Noya-”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned and cut Hinata off by slamming his hand against the door behind Hinata, trapping him in and stepping in until there was almost no space between them. Just Kenma, looking straight down into Hinata’s eyes, “No. Not your libero. I already told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gulped and nodded, blushing beet red as he looked up at Kenma, “A-Are you mad, Kenma?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma leaned closer until his forehead was touching Hinata’s, his face softening up “I could never be mad at you, Shoyo. You’re small, and cute. A little silly and air-headed, but always bright and smiling. You make my dark, gloomy world brighter. When I see you smiling, I feel like everything that once seemed wrong, seems right. Everything that should be impossible, seems easy. Everything that was sad is happy. Your smile makes me smile. You bring out the best in me. You’re always cheerful and optimistic, a little loud, but….”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened as Kenma spoke, gulping and blushing even deeper, cutting Kenma off, “W-W-Wait!!! Wait, wait, wait, but that’s…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and reached down with one hand, gently touching Hinata’s hand and pulling it towards his chest, so Hinata could feel how hard Kenma’s heart was pounding, “Yeah. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed even deeper and looked away for a few seconds, “I… You… Me?!” Hinata looked back up at Kenma in shock, “H-How? Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and shrugged, “Probably since I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked back down for a few seconds, staring at his hand on Kenma’s chest, feeling the heart beating under it. He slowly raised his eyes back up to meet Kenma’s, “I… I don’t know… This is, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma blinked a couple of times and let go of Hinata’s hand, stepping away from Hinata and snapping out of his mood. “Oh… Yeah, that’s fine, I just… I wanted you to know… I couldn’t keep it in anymore… I’m sorry…” He reached up and yanked his hair out of the beautiful bun it was in with considerably more force than was necessary. A few strands ripped out with the hair elastic, causing Kenma to wince, but he didn’t care. His hair slowly unravelled, falling back into its usual style, albeit slightly wavy from being braided when damp.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata watched Kenma intently and took a deep breath, “Wait.. Don’t…hurt yourself like that…” He looked at the hair elastic in Kenma’s hand and reached up to comb through Kenma’s hair gently, trying to soothe the discomfort Kenma may have just caused, “I… Um… L-Like I said yesterday, I don’t know what it means to like someone romantically. B-But um, when I thought you liked Noya-san, I… I felt like something was squeezing me here.” He dropped his hand from Kenma’s hair, holding it over his own chest, clenching the jacket just over his heart. “A-And now, w-when I thought you dressed up like this…” His voice dropped a few notches in volume as he only muttered the next part, “So pretty… For someone else…” He shook his head and raised his voice again, determined to have Kenma hear the rest, “I… It made me angry. And sad. A-And I don’t know if that’s what it means to love someone but I just like it when you look at me, Kenma. You’re the only one who… I think… Actually even looks at <em> me </em>… The way I am… A-And I try to look at you too… I want to be there for you.. A-And um…” Hinata reached down to hold Kenma’s hand gently, raising it to his own heart this time, letting Kenma feel how hard his heart was also beating. “So… Um… M-Maybe I love you too? W-What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Kenma’s turn for his eyes to slowly widen as Hinata talked. He threw his arms around Hinata when he was done, feeling tears forming in his eyes, “I love you. I love you so much. You’re my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blinked a couple of times in surprise but then laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist and squeezing him tightly, “Are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled back from the hug and rubbed his eyes with a slight pout, “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled and tilted his head, looking up at Kenma again, “You look so pretty…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled slightly and tilted his head, “Can I change back? This feels weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “Oh! Yeah, of course! You look pretty in your usual clothes too!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma blushed lightly and stepped back, sitting on the bed to take off his stockings. Hinata blushed lightly as Kenma’s dress rode up again. He gasped slightly and turned around, facing the door, leaning his head against it, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to clear his head of the image of Kenma getting changed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma walked up behind Hinata after a few moments and tapped his shoulder, “You can turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snapped his neck around to see his…friend (?)…dressed in his usual hoodie and sweatpants look. He blushed lightly and squeezed his crossbody bag again, feeling his heart racing again.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tilted his head, as if he had read the confusion on Hinata’s face, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gasped and looked down at himself, wearing his sweaty workout clothes and he shook his head rapidly, “I-I-I should um!! T-Take a shower!!” Hinata darted towards the bathroom but stopped a couple of steps away from it before turning to Kenma, “B-But…yes…”</p><p><br/>Kenma watched the bathroom door shut after Hinata, before sinking to his knees, blushing beet red and trembling ever so slightly. <em> Well shit, I guess I have to thank Kuroo. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deeper Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incoming angst! Also I messed up the time-space continuum with this chapter, but whatever. I guess KenHina are in high school in 2020 but covid isn't a thing, it's fine lmao. We won't talk about it.</p><p>Mostly a pretty chill chapter, not much happening other than insecurity and angst, sandwiched in between copious amounts of fluff. </p><p>Next chapter will technically be the last though, and chapter 5 is the epilogue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kenma was walking down the street towards the movie theatre, looking at Hinata. Hinata was walking a few steps ahead of Kenma, excited to see more of the city and explore as they made their way to the theatre. But Kenma couldn’t help but doubt himself. Was this really what Hinata wanted? Was Hinata even actually interested in him as more than a friend? How could he even find out without hurting Hinata’s feelings? And if Hinata really did like him, was this okay? Should he reach out and hold Hinata’s hand? Should he put his arm around Hinata? Kenma’s mind raced so far that he almost walked into a pole, but dodged at the last second and sped up to walk beside Hinata.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked down at Hinata for a moment and bit his lip, “S-Shoyo… Is this okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and looked up at Kenma with a light blush, “H-Huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged and shook his head, “No. Never mind. Let’s go, the movie theatre is right there.” He nodded at thetheatre in front of them before walking inside it with Hinata. “What movie do you want to watch?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and looked through all the new release movies, “Ummm… I don’t know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked through all of them as well and pointed at the poster for a popular new release, “How about <em>Given</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and nodded, “I haven’t heard of it, but if that’s the one you want to see, I’m good with that!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, walking to a ticket machine and buying to tickets in the very back of the hall for the next showing of <em>Given</em>. Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, “I told you I wanted to pay for some stuff.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and patted Hinata’s head without much thought, “Sorry, it’s a habit. You can pay for lunch if you want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and leaned in to the feeling of his head being pat, “Okay..” Kenma also blushed lightly and turned away, walking towards the concession stand to grab their combos. Hinata grabbed his own popcorn and drink, leaning close to Kenma and giggling a little, “Cute.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blushed deeper and sipped on his drink, “Come on, the show starts in 10 minutes, we can go to our seats.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and followed Kenma to the correct auditorium, and then followed him all the way to the back, where there seats were. “I wonder if it’ll be really full..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shook his head, “Not according to the seat chart I saw earlier. It’s pretty empty. Probably because it’s been a while since the movie came out.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and tilted his head, “So what’s the movie about?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sipped his drink and shrugged, “It’s about a band. There’s an anime that focuses more on the younger two, but the movie focuses more on the older 2. I don’t want to spoil anything, but basically, in the anime, the protagonist lost someone close to him and is trying to cope with that when he starts to learn how to play the guitar. We can watch it together at home, if you want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up and nodded, “I’d love to, it sounds really interesting!” He smiled and watched the previews in silence for a little bit before slowly turning to Kenma, the silence between them starting to pester him inside. He bit his lip and poked Kenma’s side gently. When he had the older male’s attention, he tilted his head, his deep blush visible even in the dim lighting of the hall. “C-Can I lean on you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as he slowly nodded, shifting so he was closer to Hinata. Hinata smiled and immediately leaned his head on Kenma’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Kenma smiled slightly and rested his cheek on Hinata’s head as the auditorium lights dimmed completely, eating some popcorn as the movie began.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">By about halfway through the movie, both boys had abandoned their popcorn in favour of holding hands, fingers gently stroking fingers, nails gently brushing skin. Kenma felt like his hand was on fire. Every spot Hinata had touched felt hot, and at this point, he had touched every spot there was to touch on Kenma’s hand. Hinata seemed so comfortable, and it was just unfair, because Kenma felt like his heart was just going to break his ribcage and he would need immediate hospitalization. He tried to focus on the movie but every braincell in his body wanted to turn to Hinata and hold him close. Betraying every shred of common sense in his brain, Kenma slowly turned to look down at Hinata, only to find the younger one with teary eyes and his free hand clasped over his mouth. Kenma instantly threw all common sense out the window and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, pulling him close and squeezing his hand with his other hand, gently stroking his hair. As much as Kenma loved this manga, maybe this was not the right choice of movie for their first date. It seemed a little on the heavy side, as was now obvious to him by Hinata’s tears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He leaned in and whispered into Hinata’s ear, “If this is too sad for you, we can leave, I don’t mind.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked up at Kenma, rubbing his eye with his free hand and shaking his head, whispering back, “No… Just… I wanna be closer…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened at that and he nodded without question, reaching over and putting Hinata’s drink in the cup holder on the other side, so that he could raise the armrest between them and get it out of their way. He then shifted closer to Hinata and wrapped his arm around him again, and took his hand again, “I’m right here,” he whispered comfortingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed in relief and leaned into Kenma’s warm hold as they watched the rest of the movie. Kenma felt his own eyes tear up towards the end when Haruki and Akihiko finally did get together, but he was still more preoccupied with comforting Hinata, than wiping his own tears away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata finally pulled away from Kenma’s hold when the movie was over and wiped his eyes, grinning up at Kenma with slightly swollen eyes, “That was so good. Sad, but so good. I would love to watch the anime with you at home! The music was so good too! Is there more songs in the anime?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded, rubbing his own eyes finally, before taking the last few sips of his drink, “Yeah, there is more music in the anime. A lot less Ugetsu though.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and nodded, “He’s such a sad character… I hope he gets a happy ending at some point.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and smiled, “Shall we head out?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and stood up, leading them out of the auditorium, where they threw away their empty concession containers (and Kenma’s popcorn, since it was all soggy by that point). They headed outside the theatre, but stopped right outside the doors, wincing as their eyes adjusted to the outside daylight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “Shall we go get lunch? What do you feel like eating?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “Sure! Um… I could go for something simple like sandwiches or Italian… Or ramen! I’m not too good with sushi, and I don’t have too much money so we can’t go somewhere too expensive… Um…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma snickered slightly, “How about ramen then?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and started walking to the left. Kenma followed him for about a block before Hinata finally turned around with a sheepish grin, “Um… I don’t know where the nearest ramen store is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and pointed just ahead of Hinata, “I figured, but there is one right there.” Hinata snapped his head around and looked in the direction Kenma was showing before excitedly rushing in that direction. Kenma blinked a few times before also running after Hinata, “Wait, Shoyo!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata stopped when he reached the ramen shop and turned around to see Kenma catch up to him, panting slightly. Hinata blushed lightly and looked up at Kenma, “S-Sorry, Kenma… I shouldn’t have run all of a sudden.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and pet Hinata’s head, “Don’t do that all of a sudden. It could be dangerous.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, blushing deeper as he slowly averted his eyes, “T-Then… Can we hold hands next time?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma felt his own face heat up and he nodded softly, patting Hinata’s shoulder, “Yeah. Let’s do that. But first, let’s get some food.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their meal was mostly spent in silence. Mostly because of how much noise there was in the ramen shop, due to it being extremely busy. So the two boys just quickly ate their meals so that Hinata could pay and then they could step outside and resume being able to hear their own thoughts, at the very least. Both the boys sighed heavily when they were finally outside the ramen shop before turning to each other with a smile. Kenma held his hand out to Hinata, “Shall we head back?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and nodded, holding Kenma’s hand and slowly walking towards the train station. “It’s so weird. I can’t stop thinking about the movie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and walked closer to Hinata, “I think that’s the sign of a good movie. We can talk about it if you want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shrugged, “It was really good! I don’t know, I think I really relate to Haruki as a person… It was also funny, because I thought I was going to hate Uenoyama with how much he looks like Kageyama, but he’s actually such a sweetie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of you as a Haruki.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and bit his lip slightly, “I don’t know, I really relate to the struggles he had as a musician. I mean, in volleyball for me, but… It’s kinda the same. You know?” Hinata walked a few more steps before stopping in his tracks. Kenma turned around and tilted his head, squeezing Hinata’s hand and gently guiding them over to the side so they wouldn’t be in the way for anybody else. He opened his mouth, but then shut it immediately, deciding to let Hinata speak when he was ready.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and tilted his head, “It’s nice to be with you Kenma… It’s different. <em>You’re</em> different… I love Karasuno, but sometimes I feel a little, um, under-appreciated? No, that’s not it… Um… Unnecessary? Like I’m a dead-weight? I don’t know, I guess I’m not really good at words.. Maybe I’m a little bit like Mafuyu too…” He chuckled awkwardly, “B-But!! Being with you, I feel at ease… And I feel like you actually like me…<em>love</em> me, for <em>me</em>… And you don’t bully me… And.. Jeez.. I’m sorry for babbling on…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma pat Hinata’s head encouragingly, stroking his hair gently with his free hand while still squeezing Hinata’s hand in his other one, “Hey, I’m always here for you, and I always will be. I love you. And I know I I don’t know the Karasuno dynamic well enough to comment too much, but it never looks like you’re dead-weight, from where I stand? You’re a crucial part of that team.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and shrugged a bit, “No… That’s just because of Kageyama… He said it, and he’s right. Without him, I’m just some short guy who can jump.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At that, without any further thought or even a second’s pause, Kenma reached out, grabbing Shoyo’s face by both his cheeks, squishing his face, “No, he’s wrong then. You’re Hinata Shoyo. You’re such a remarkable person, and player, I admire you so much. I can only ever stand in the shadow of my teammates’ successes, because that’s my personality, but you’re bright and bubbly and you create a mood for the rest of your team. You communicate with everyone, cheer your team on when you’re off the court, you’re a delight to watch and I really love watching you play volleyball… I love all of you. And I know everyone at Karasuno really appreciates you too, even if Kageyama doesn’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma bit his lip and looked down to the ground, cursing at himself inwardly about not being able to find the right words to console Hinata, but he didn’t have the time to curse too much because suddenly there was raindrops on his hands. He looked up at the sky in disappointment, only to see it was clear as the glisten of dew on the brier. So where was the wetness coming from? He looked back at his hands, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. His dearest, most angelic, most precious Hinata Shoyo was crying into his hands. And not over a movie this time. This time it was over something real. Someone real, who had really hurt him with words he probably hadn’t thought twice about. <em>Damn you, Kageyama Tobio.</em> And then, Kenma couldn’t control himself. He threw his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, pulling the shorter male (even if only slightly so) into his hold. He could feel his own stomach drop, as if he would cry too. It hurt so immensely to see the boy he wanted to protect with every atom in his body cry before him. “Shoyo… I…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata carefully wrapped his arms around Kenma’s back, clutching him and sniffling softly, before cutting him off, “Don’t… Please… Don’t say anything… J-Just…pretend you didn’t see this…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and stroked Hinata’s hair gently, “Okay. Cry all you want, because I won’t bring it up ever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, but he didn’t cry more. Or louder. Which was what Kenma had expected. Instead, he just trembled ever so slightly in Kenma’s hold, occasionally sniffling quietly. Kenma was glad that they weren’t in the middle of the street, but to the side where they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way, and they were on a rather empty street, so very few people walked by. Hinata sniffled into Kenma’s shoulder, nuzzling closer, “I love you…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s heart clenched at those words. Tears formed in his own eyes. He had felt some doubt about Hinata’s feelings earlier but there was no way Hinata could be <em>more</em> genuine than that in his feelings. Being hit with such raw emotions made Kenma squeeze Hinata tighter, “I love you too. I love you so so much, I would protect you from everything this world throws at you if I could.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At that, Hinata seemed the laugh ever so slightly, and he pulled away from Kenma to look up at him with a tear-and-snot-filled face, but laughing, “You’re so silly… You can’t protect me from everything.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and pulled a hand away from holding Hinata to get his long sleeve to cover his hand. He then cupped Hinata’s face in his hands and wiped the tears and snot away with his sleeve. “I may not be able to, but you can be damn sure I’ll try.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata giggled and spilled a few more tears at that, which Kenma promptly wiped away as well, “Kenma, your sleeve will be gross.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned in, kissing Hinata’s nose, “And it’ll be worth it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata turned red like a tomato at that and bit his lip, pulling Kenma closer by his waist, “W-Won’t you kiss me for real?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blushed beet red and tilted his head. He had spent all afternoon not really sure if Hinata understood the kind of love he meant, but it was clear between the movie theatre and now that he did, and he very much did reciprocate. Kenma could feel his heart thudding and he felt slightly dizzy from how overwhelmed by emotion he was, and all he could do was quietly mutter, “C-Can I?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded slowly, his blush not fading in the slightest. If anything, it spread even wider, to the point that even his ears were red. “U-Unless you…don’t want to?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shook his head slowly at that, his blush also not fading, unable to resist Hinata’s adorable reactions. “I do. But…first… Will you be my boyfriend, Shoyo?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata quickly averted his eyes at that and leaned forward onto Kenma’s shoulder, trembling slightly, “Y-You’re asking that <em>now</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “Y-Yeah… So… Will-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks ever so slightly and looked up, pulling Kenma even closer by the waist. He stood up on his toes and pressed his lips chastely against Kenma’s for a few seconds before pulling away, “Of course I will! W-What did you think of me?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s whole face turned beet red as he leaned back in to kiss Hinata again instead of responding to Hinata’s question. He cupped Hinata’s cheeks and gently sucked on Hinata’s lower lip, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata yelped slightly and kissed back for a few seconds before quickly pulling away and looking up at Kenma, “B-But we’re outside, Kenma…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “Not that I mind, but let’s go home then, shall we?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and held Kenma’s hand again, muttering softly, “O-Okay, boyfriend.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blushed beet red again and squeezed Hinata’s hand, turning around and leading them towards the train station. Hinata snickered softly at Kenma’s cute reaction. The ride home, as expected, was a little awkwardly silent. The two mostly spent their time staring at the other, but then pretending not to when they accidentally made eye contact. A lot of staring at the other’s lips specifically, no doubt. When they stepped inside Kenma’s house, Kenma just wanted to push Hinata up against the wall right in the doorway and kiss him silly, but that thought was interrupted by a beautiful woman walking down the stairs and smiling at the two boys.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled softly at the tall woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair, “Hey, Mama.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata gasped and immediately straightened himself out, before bowing slightly, “M-Mrs. Kozume! H-Hello! I’m, um, Hinata Shoyo.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The tall woman before them, Aoi, smiled down at Hinata warmly, “It’s lovely to meet you, Hinata-kun. Please, call me Aoi. I’m not a Kozume anyway.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata stood up straight, tensed up again and nodded, “Oh. Um… A-Aoi-san..?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi tilted her head and reached down to gently touch Hinata’s cheek, “Oh dear, have you been crying? Kenma, what did you do to the poor thing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma pouted slightly, “It wasn’t me, I tried to make him feel better.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and shook his head, “Oh, yes, um… This is b-because of the movie! K-Kenma was…” Flashes of them kissing out in public flooded Hinata’s mind, causing him to blush even deeper before just looking down in embarrassment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi raised her eyebrow slightly and crossed her arms, “Would you two kids like to say something to us?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma frowned and stepped in front of Hinata, looking up at his mother resolutely, “Yes. We are dating. We just started dating today, but I love Shoyo more than anything, so don’t tell us to stop.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blinked a couple of times and looked up at Kenma shyly, “K-Kenma!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi sighed and shook her head, “Hardly. Kaya-chan and I have known about your feelings for Hinata-kun since the beginning. You’re terrible at hiding things, with the way your whole face lights up talking about <em>that one kid from a school in Miyagi</em>. I’m happy for you two. And thank you for telling me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s face softened and he turned around to face Hinata with a small smile, “S-Sorry, I just wanted to…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shook his head and leaned forward on Kenma, “Both your moms, and you are so pretty. It’s unfair. This is bad for my heart.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma and Aoi looked at each other with a small smile and then Kenma wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist, “Well then, we’ll be going upstairs I guess.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi nodded, “Alright. And we should all go out for dinner while Hinata-kun is here. Your mom suggested that one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded slightly and headed upstairs, holding Hinata’s hand. Hinata yelped and turned to look at Aoi over his shoulder when he had already been dragged up a few steps, “A-Ah, it was um, nice to meet you, A-Aoi-san. T-Thank you for having me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma quickly pulled Hinata into his room just as Aoi was waving at Hinata, and threw his arms around Hinata, “Stupid Mama… If she hadn’t come, I would’ve kissed you so much by now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed deeply and pulled away just enough to shrug off his coat and bag, “B-But that would’ve been worse! If she showed up in the middle or something!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and leaned in to kiss Hinata briefly, “You’re the best, Shoyo.” Kenma shrugged his own coat off and tossed it on his dresses before sitting on his bed and stretching his legs, patting the spot next to him, “So I can kiss you now, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and stepped over to the bed, sitting beside Kenma and nodding slowly, “Yeah…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek, “Here, come onto me, it’ll be easier.” He gently pulled Hinata into sitting in his lap, the younger boy straddling the older. They were now pretty much the exact same height. Kenma smiled and leaned in, kissing Hinata briefly, “Shit, I could do that all day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ring. Ring. Ring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma puffed his cheeks and pulled his phone out of his hoodie to see that Kuroo was trying to video call him. He sighed and pulled Hinata closer, “Do you want to tell Kuroo about us?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “Oh… Um… Sure, I guess he did help you a lot.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and leaned back, pulling Hinata against his chest before answering the call such that they were both in the frame, “Kuroo.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo’s face on the screen quickly turned into a wide grin, “I see it worked.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged, “Well, I don’t know if the crossdressing necessarily worked, but it did make talking a lot easier, so I guess you’re not totally useless.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo rolled his eyes, “You can just say thank you, you know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged, “Loser.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Kenma, “Jerk.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and shrugged, “I’m hanging up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo nodded, “Wait, quick, before you do!” Kenma paused, so Kuroo continued, “Use protection!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma rolled his eyes, “Mind your business. Bye Kuroo!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and looked up at Kenma after he hung up, snickering a little bit, “You’re so harsh to Kuroo-san.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed, “Because he’s always teasing me. He deserves it.” He put his phone away and pulled Hinata closer, “But more importantly, where were we?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the evening went by in lazy cuddles and passionate kissing between the boys. Dinner with Kenma’s mothers was awkward, to say the least, since they obviously knew what the boys had been up to all afternoon and evening. Not that they brought it up. It definitely helped that Kenma had non-straight parents, so both Kenma and Hinata were at least not going to have to explain much. But it was still awkward to sit across from the parents, when both of them had chapped, swollen lips and kiss marks on their necks (and other parts, but that was not a fact the moms needed to know). But at least the moms understood that Kenma and Hinata were still very young and didn’t bring up any uncomfortable topics like using protection. <em>Kuroo, that jerk…</em> But overall, the day had been conquered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In fact, most of the rest of Hinata’s stay was conquered. Nekoma was very happy to see their relationship, even though neither of them opened their mouths about it. It was probably Kuroo and his big mouth, let’s be honest. Coach Nekomata had been more than happy to accept Hinata into their training. It actually became extra motivation for Kenma to actually practise, because lord knows Hinata wouldn’t <em>stop</em> practising.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma woke up with a soft yawn, stretching himself out before looking at the empty mattress on the floor. Hinata had probably gone running, since there was no practice on Christmas Eve and day. Kenma sighed and sat up on his bed, opening up his blinds and looking outside. “Ugh, it looks cold.” Although… The cold does beg the question, what to do for Christmas? Of course, he didn’t have a present for Hinata, since he hadn’t anticipated any of the developments that had been there for the past week. Not to mention it was too cold to even think of stepping outside. It was a miracle Hinata was still running. Ah. Promptly as he thought that, Kenma saw Hinata running back towards the house. He was dressed warmly, but it still felt like self-torture to go outside in this weather. Kenma stretched himself out and dragged himself to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then hopping into the shower. He heard his room door open for Hinata as he stepped out of the shower with a towel on his head and another one wrapped around his waist. It was in that moment that Kenma shamefully realized that he hadn’t brought clothes into the bathroom. He bit his lip and stepped out to see Hinata setting his bags in the corner, facing away from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shoyo… Um…” Kenma started nervously, still halfway hidden behind the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata turned around in excitement, “Oh Kenma! I figured you were… Oh…” Hinata’s jaw slowly dropped open. He felt his mouth run dry and he quickly turned around, once again leaning against the wall in front of him, “D-Did you forget your clothes? I-I’ll face here… Go ahead…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head and slowly stepped out of the bathroom, “Y-Yeah… Um.. You can use the bathroom if you want…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and quickly grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, immediately throwing all his clothes off and jumping in for a shower.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and sunk to his knees, feeling all the blood in his whole body rushing to his face. Well, not all the blood. Half of it. The other half went where you’d expect it to. Kenma quickly pushed all those thoughts out of his mind and got himself dressed in his usual sweatpants and a crew neck sweater. He sat down at his desk with his Switch, deciding to grind levels until Hinata came back from the bathroom. He pulled his legs up onto the chair, knees up against his chest so he could rest his chin on his knees as he smashed buttons in his game. He slowly got so engrossed in the game that he didn’t realize Hinata was out of the shower until there was suddenly an arm around his shoulders from the back. Kenma perked up and paused the game instantly, looking back at Hinata above him, “S-Shoyo! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were out of the bathroom..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and shook his head, “No, I was being quiet. I didn’t want to bother you..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and shook his head, “No, it’s okay, I was just killing some time till you came back.” He saved his progress and exited the game without a second’s thought, then abandoned his Switch and turned his full, undivided attention to Hinata, “So um… It’s Christmas Eve… Do you want to do something?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “Um.. Well, I don’t have a present for you…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and pulled Hinata into his lap on the chair, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, “Me neither, unfortunately. I didn’t think I would actually have you with me for Christmas.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and made himself comfortable in Kenma’s lap and tilted his head, “I mean.. We can just stay home and watch movies or something? Natsu and I usually watch the Polar Express. But we can watch the Given anime, if you want! Or whatever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and stole a chaste kiss from Hinata, “As much as I adore Given as a series, I would rather not see you cry again so soon. My heart would just give up on me. Would you like to watch Christmas movies with me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up and nodded, “Yeah! That sounds great!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned up to kiss Hinata again, “Even though I’ll probably bother you for kisses every few minutes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly with a chuckle, “But that’s the cutest thing!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “Right back at you. When you asked me to kiss you for the first time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks slightly, “But that’s because I thought you didn’t want to!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “Right. But now, the beautiful kiss marks on your neck tell a different story.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, “Hey!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and tightened his hold around Hinata, “I’m just teasing. I love you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata’s cheeks turned pink and he leaned forward towards Kenma, “You too… I love you…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kenma! Shoyo-kun!!” Kaya’s voice rang out from downstairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and tilted his head, “I guess we should go down…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata bit his lip, “I-I guess…” But he didn’t make an effort to move. Rather, he made himself more comfortable on the chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “Um, Sho-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata cut him off by swiftly pressing his lips against Kenma’s. He played with the ends of Kenma’s hair as he sucked on Kenma’s lip for a few seconds, after which he pulled away in embarrassment, “I-I just wanted to be the one to kiss you for once…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma felt his cheeks go hot and his body felt like it was spontaneously going to combust, “God, please do that more…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata chuckled and quickly got off of Kenma’s lap, holding his hand and pulling the slightly taller male up with him, “If you react like this, I definitely will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and let himself get dragged downstairs where his mothers were waiting for them in the living room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi rolled her eyes slightly, “Can’t you boys do something other than make out while you’re at home?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “Would you rather we made out in public?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi narrowed her eyes at him, “Smart ass. Anyway, I’m only joking, you two could be doing worse, but you’re both angels. Come on, have a seat. Kaya-chan and I wanted to give you your presents.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata gasped and tilted his head, “Umm… Presents?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi nodded and held up two gift boxes, roughly the same size, “Of course, it’s the season of giving! I picked these up yesterday on my way back from work.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sat down on the couch with heavy shoulders as he took the box she handed him with both his hands, slightly trembling at the weight, even though they weren’t that heavy. “But I-I don’t have anything… Um…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya smiled and shook her head, “Oh no, honey, that’s okay! You’re our guest! Besides, you’ve both been busy going to volleyball practice!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata bit his lip and looked down at the package with a heavy heart, “N-No, but I can’t possibly-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya nodded, this time more firmly, “Of course you can. You’re like our son too, so please.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked at the two women, then at Kenma before sighing softly, “T-Thank you…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aoi nodded, “That’s more like it.” She held the other box out to Kenma, “There you go, Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly as he unwrapped the box. He pulled the lid off to find a soft plaid scarf, some socks he could wear for volleyball, and a beautiful wallet strap for him to attach from his belt loops to his wallet probably. He looked up at the mothers, a little teary eyed, “T-Thank you so much. This is so sweet.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya and Aoi smiled but didn’t say anything until Kenma also opened his box to find all the same things, and matching colour schemes to Hinata’s. Kenma looked over from Hinata’s box to his own and then up at his mothers, “Oh my god, you guys are so tacky.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed deeply and picked up the soft scarf to hide his face in it, “I-I will treasure all this so much… So so so much…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist, pulling him against his body, “Me too.. Thanks moms. This is perfect.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and leaned into Kenma’s hold, “I’d love for you to meet my mom and Natsu soon too..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “Maybe over the summer?” He turned to his moms with hope in his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kaya and Aoi looked at each other, then back at Kenma. Aoi smiled, “Of course. You boys plan it out.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned up to kiss Kenma’s cheek, “We will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And just like that, in the blink of an eye, Hinata’s stay at Kenma’s was over a few days after Christmas. Nishinoya and Tanaka had invited him to come do some New Year’s traditions at the school with them, so he had decided to go back on December 30. Kenma looked at Hinata nervously every few seconds while waiting for his train. What if the distance killed it for them? What if Kageyama or someone made a move on Hinata? What if Hinata caught feelings for someone else? There were so many options, and all pretty bad. Of course, there was also the one option that Hinata wouldn’t be fazed by the distance at all, and would still love Kenma all the same, but Kenma was far too scared of, well, everything that could possibly to wrong to even think about the possible good scenario.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked up at Kenma, catching his glances finally once, and shot him a wide grin, “I’ll call you every day, Kenma. And maybe we can video call too! And I’ll text you lots!And… And, um…” Hinata thought for a second before just reaching over and taking Kenma’s hand in his slowly, “I’ll miss you. I know we’ll see each other at the Spring Tournament in a few months, but I’ll miss you a lot.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And just like that, suddenly all of Kenma’s worries were eased. He smiled and returned the grip on Hinata’s hand, leaning in and pecking his cheek, “I’ll hold you to all of that. Just so you know, I’m a very jealous person, and I get lonely really easily. I’ll be very clingy. A-And annoying. And… And…” Kenma could feel tears forming in his eyes from all the emotion in his heart. He let go of Hinata’s hand and wrapped both his arms around Hinata’s neck, trembling slightly as he tried not to start crying. He muttered out silently, almost inaudibly, “And I really really love you… So please… Don’t hate me…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata’s eyes widened at those soft, almost unheard words and immediately wrapped his own arms around Kenma, rubbing his back gently, “I won’t… I would never. I love you too, Kenma. Besides, I’m not that far away. We can always meet during the weekend if we really want.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and pulled away with a soft smile as Hinata’s train pulled up, “You’re right… Can I kiss you bye?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded instinctively, but then paused for a second to look around before leaning in and covering Kenma’s lips with his own, gently. He pulled away with a short giggle, “I did it first.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned back in for another short kiss before standing up from his seat and walking Hinata to the train doors, “I love you. I’ll see you in a few months.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and smiled, “See you at the Spring Tournament.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Sweet Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important note for this chapter. </p><p>First of all, spoiler warning for all Anime-only fans. </p><p>Now, onto the actual note. This chapter covers all of the Spring Tournament, but I didn't want to actually rewrite any of the games or anything. It's totally canon compliant, so I just tried to add some more perspective to some of the scenes that are so beautifully depicted in the manga, and add some more KenHina content in there. So I am sorry for the possibly awkward pacing of this chapter, it was a hard chapter to write, especially because I suck at writing out sports.</p><p>Epilogue coming hopefully next week! That one will be a better chapter I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The months of missing Kenma, as Hinata liked to call them, felt like eternities slowly trudging by. He had been all confident when he told Kenma that they would meet soon enough in the Spring Tournament, but the 3 months till then seemed like an utter nightmare. Of course, he got to hear Kenma’s voice most nights, and he got to see his face a few times a week, but it just wasn’t the same. Not after he had already felt Kenma’s warmth, and known Kenma’s kisses. Being a healthy teenage boy in puberty had never been more agonizing for Hinata. Of course, it helped that he got to talk to Kenma a lot, and it helped that he could talk to some of his teammates, like Nishinoya, who had immediately picked up on something being different about Hinata ever since his experience at Nekoma. Of course, Hinata had tried to attribute it to Kuroo and Yaku teaching him how to improve his digs, but Nishinoya was a lot sharper than he let on. And of course, Sugawara’s first words to Hinata when they met again after the break were, “So who’s the lucky person you’re dating?” So Hinata had come clean to both of them, which was initially very scary, but it turned out to be a blessing, because they were both very chill about it, but also were really good about listening to him any time he just wanted to talk about Kenma, or about how much he missed him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His family had also been very understanding. His mother was just happy that Hinata was showing an interest in any person, or even any <em>thing</em> outside of volleyball for once, and his sister thought Kenma looked like a very pretty person, and she would love to meet him. Hinata really had been blessed to be around the most supportive group of people ever. Unfortunately, that didn’t make the wait till March any easier. None of it did. Hinata had ended up using all his new year’s money to buy an extra pillow and an extra throw for his room so that he could be warmer and at least pretend that it was the same warmth as cuddling up to Kenma. His biggest nightmare was that Spring Tournament would be over in a few days, and then he would have to wait another few months before seeing him again. Maybe this was too much. Maybe this was too hard. But then hearing one word from Kenma over the phone would melt all of Hinata’s worries away. It would make all the hardship feel worth it, because Kenma was the person of his dreams. He was kind and sweet and considerate and genuinely cared for Hinata in a way that possibly nobody else did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So when Karasuno’s bus finally, <em>finally</em>, pulled up at the Tokyo stadium for the opening ceremony for the Spring Tournament, Hinata had only one thought in his mind. Kenma. The whole ceremony, his head was turning every few seconds, looking for red jerseys, blonde hair, or even a raven rooster head. There was just way too many schools though. When the ceremony was finally over he followed the rest of Karasuno out to the hallways, where it seemed like a lot of schools were socializing. Hinata bit his lip nervously and walked up to his vice-captain, blushing lightly, “Suga-san… Can I please go?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sugawara Koushi, the one, the only, the angel of Karasuno, smiled down at Hinata and ruffled his head gently, “Go!!! Say hi to him from my side, and to Yaku-kun, if you see him! But don’t be too long, we have to get on the bus and get to our guest house.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and ran off, yelling a quick, “Thank you so much!” as he ran down the hallway, once again looking for red jerseys. At least this time, there were no Ushijimas, Oikawas or Iwaizumis waiting around in hallways to scare Hinata for simply walking by. He walked down a few hallways filled with jerseys until he finally saw what he was looking for. Red jerseys and a raven rooster head sticking up from them. Hinata pushed his way through the crowd till he finally made it there, panting softly, “Kuroo-san! Hello!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo turned down to face the orange haired kid, grinning widely, “Hey, kiddo. Been a while.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and tilted his head, looking around, “I-Is Kenma…here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo nodded and pointed over at one of the seats at the end of the hallway, near a window, “He just went to sit, the people were overwhelming him..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, thank you!” Hinata all but screamed before running off to where Kenma was. The moment he saw blonde hair in his line of sight, his feet left the ground and he jumped at Kenma’s back, hugging him tightly, “Oh my god, Kenma!! I missed you so much!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma yelped slightly as he felt a weight behind him and arms around him. He was sitting on a stool with no back, facing outside so he could pretend like there were fewer people around than there actually were. He looked over his shoulder with a light blush, “Shoyo…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata grinned widely down at Kenma, “I can’t believe I finally get to see you! It feels like it’s been forever!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma stood up from the stool and held his arms open, “I know… I missed you too..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and threw his arms tightly around Kenma’s neck, nuzzling into his neck, “Oh my god, I missed your warmth so much.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma returned the hug with as much enthusiasm and sighed contently, “You have no idea… I got an extra space heater to try and fake the warmth, but it didn’t do anything to help. Then I had to go through the hassle of returning it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and looked up at Kenma, “W-Well… Um… Hugging a pillow or a throw helps, in my experience…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma felt his face heat up as well at the thought of Hinata hugging a pillow pretending it was him. He sighed and looked around. This area was pretty empty, so nobody would see, right? “Ugh, please let me kiss you,” He said and leaned in, almost kissing Hinata, but waiting for some kind of response first. Hinata smiled and leaned up, kissing Kenma first, so Kenma brought his hand up to Hinata’s cheek, cupping it and stroking it gently with his thumb as he kissed back, sucking Hinata’s lips gently. Hinata stood up on his toes and leaned closer, kissing Kenma back with just as much passion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ummmmm….” A soft voice came from behind Hinata, causing them to break the kiss in surprise. Hinata turned around and Kenma looked over to see a taller male with curly black hair, wearing a yellow and black jersey and a white medical mask over his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked back at Kenma, and then back to the raven haired boy before them. Sakusa sighed, “Look, I don’t really care, but this was my spot to avoid the crowd… I don’t really care if you guys want to make out but like… It’s also awkward…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata gasped and looked down, blushing profusely, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry… Um… Yeah, please, feel free… I-I should probably be getting back anyway…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma caught Hinata’s hand just as he was about to leave and tilted his head, “See you tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, “Tomorrow. Let’s win our games so we can play each other, like we promised. A game with no do-overs!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and leaned in for a chaste kiss, “Okay. I should head back too. Do you want me to walk you back to your team?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay! Besides, I’d feel bad for Kuroo-san if he had to come find you after you walked me all the way to the other end of the building or something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma shrugged, “I guess I can’t argue there. Text me when you get to your inn?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “Okay! Also… Um… Love you, Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and kissed Hinata’s forehead adoringly, “I love you too. Now go!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata snickered and ran off, texting Sugawara for the location, then meeting up with his team again. Somehow even Tsukishima and Kageyama’s annoying pestering and teasing seemed bearable that day. Probably because he finally got to see Kenma. Everything seemed okay. Everything seemed better than okay. He actually felt ridiculously happy for once. He had a good feeling about this tournament.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Surprisingly, the first 2 days went by fairly easily. Karasuno won both their games, and so did Nekoma. It was almost time to play each other. Karasuno had to play Inarizaki first, and if they won, they would get to play Nekoma. If they won against Nekoma, they would have a second game that very same day. Hell day indeed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Honestly, the Inarizaki game flew by for Hinata. He spent a lot of time focusing on the little things he could do. Spiking every ball that came his way. Jumping with full force. Blocking Miya Osamu. He did get a few good digs in too though! He only wished Yaku could have been there to see them, because he would have been really proud. Although, Nishinoya’s compliments also really nice to receive. And they won! 2 sets to 1! Finally, he and Kenma could have that game they had been talking about for so long. No more resets, no more do-overs. Of course, that was easier to say than imagine, because they were just so used to playing Nekoma nonstop, and never taking a single set from them. Hinata only hoped things would go differently this time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That night, Hinata found himself a little distracted. It was a little complicated, as expected. How could he play his boyfriend? Of course, he didn’t want to lose, he hated to lose. But he would also, no doubt, hate seeing Kenma lose. So there was no real winner in this, no matter what? Hinata tried to shut out all those thoughts and focused just on grounding himself before their big game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The walk to the court and lining up before the net the next day had Hinata’s heart pounding as hard as when he was getting ready for his first game ever. He looked up at Kenma in front of him, his nerves going crazy. He hated this. He loved volleyball, but playing against Kenma? For <em>real </em>real this time? It was too much. He felt like he may start crying. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Memories of all the times Karasuno had played against Nekoma filled his mind. Nekoma was a fun team. The truth was that regardless of who won, this would be a fun game. Hinata wanted to enjoy that. And to do so, he would have to play his heart out, even if that meant defeating Kenma. Hinata sighed and steeled himself before opening his eyes, this time resolute and ready to fight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">However, it would seem Kenma had not come to the same conclusion. The game had started and Hinata couldn’t help but feel like Kenma was taking it easy on him. He was being uncharacteristically predictable. Of course, Nekoma was still formidable, with their blocking, their digs, the constant connecting and carrying the ball that seemed to never hit the floor. But still, Hinata couldn’t help but feel like Kenma was holding back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kenma!” Halfway through the first set, Hinata finally gave in and called out to Kenma during a time-out. He ran over to Nekoma’s side of the court, grabbing Kenma by his hand and looking up at him, somewhat angrily, a look Kenma had never seen on him before, “What’s wrong, are you okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma blinked a couple of times and nodded slowly, “Um… Yeah… Why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata frowned and squeezed his hand tighter, “Then play us for real! I want to play you properly! I don’t want to win an unfair game! Play us seriously!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened slightly and he gently returned the grip on Hinata’s hand, “Is that…okay? If we go all out?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded, grinning widely, “Yeah! It’ll be much more fun that way!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and smiled, letting go of Hinata’s hand, “Okay… I’ll play for real this time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and nodded before running back to his side of the court. Kuroo sighed and knocked Kenma’s head lightly, “I owe Chibi-chan one for that. But you owe me one too. Now play for real, Mr. Brain of our team.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and nodded, “I hear you, Kuroo… I have a plan. I’ve had it for a while but I just thought it would be too cruel.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo shrugged, “You can apologize for it after we win then.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata walked back to sip some water with Karasuno when Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata, “Since when were you that close to Kozume-san?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata frowned and crossed his arms, “Since always, dumb Kageyama!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sugawara sighed and pet Hinata’s head, “You’ll be okay, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded with a wide grin, “Of course! Things should get much more interesting now!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sugawara nodded and smiled, “Okay, good. Go get ‘em, my child.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata snickered as he stepped back on court, “Cheer for me, Suga-san!”</p><p class="p1">From then on, suddenly the game got really rough on Hinata. Of course, he had been the one who told Kenma not to hold back, but he was starting to actually feel like a flightless crow, and he wasn’t liking it. Of course, blocking Lev was still fun. Also actually making those digs was also fun, especially when Yaku seemed to look like such a proud teacher from across the net every time that Hinata had a successful dig. But somehow, spiking was extremely…underwhelming. Not one of his spikes landed on the ground, and he hadn’t claimed a single point to his name. Nekoma was formidable, as expected. All Hinata had going for him in this sport was that he could jump high enough to make up for his lack of height. But now, he felt like his legs had been chopped off. It was the same Nekoma that they always played against, but somehow it was completely different. It was frustrating. Is this what Kenma was like when he took the game seriously? He was maybe a little scary. At the same time though, Hinata knew that there was a limit of how much he could realistically do. And as much as he felt satisfied with his digs and his blocks, he also knew that he had to jump higher. He had to jump faster. He had to find a way to break out of this artificial birdcage. And unfortunately, he didn’t have the brains that Tsukishima or Kenma had. All he could do was fly at the bars with all his might over and over again until they shattered. And <em>boy</em> did they shatter when he finally landed that first spike straight to the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">From then, getting to the end of the match was all a blur to Hinata. He was so focused on putting 100% of himself out on the court that he could barely pay attention to the small details while playing. It was like he had achieved some kind of “zone,” as they would call it in an anime. The next vivid memory in his mind was his scream of victory when the buzzer went off as Karasuno claimed the final set. His mind was hazy and his breath heavy as they lined up to shake hands with the members of Nekoma. Lev and Yaku complimented his plays, but really, he couldn’t even remember enough of them to make sense of their compliments. His mind was somewhere else. He looked over at Kenma, who was happily stretching on the floor like a little kitten, and suddenly his heart was overrun with emotion. It had never felt this heavy. His throat ran dry and tears formed in his eyes, but before they could escape, Hinata ran out of the court towards the bathrooms. It was only once he was inside the men’s washroom that he broke into sobs, leaning against the wall and trying to compose himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Victory had never been more bitter for Hinata. He had shattered the dreams of his boyfriend’s team. And maybe, it would be his fault that Kenma realized volleyball is too much work, or not worth the effort. He felt like he had robbed Kenma of something precious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hinata…” A gentle voice called out and a feathery touch was on his shoulder from behind him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata turned around to see Sugawara there to get him so they could all cool down before their next game. Hinata looked up at the angelic face for just a few seconds before throwing his arms around Sugawara’s torso and sobbing into his chest, “Suga-san!!! It hurts… It hurts so much…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sugawara sighed and returned the hug, gently stroking Hinata’s hair, “I can only imagine. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata opened his mouth to try and respond, but he couldn’t get out anything other than broken sobs. His head hurt. His face felt hot. He couldn’t really sort out through the fog in his head. Everything just felt foggy. And all Hinata could do about it was sob in his vice-captain’s hold. Of course he knew it wasn’t true, but Hinata felt that in a way, he had lost Kenma. Of course that wasn’t the case, and Hinata knew Kenma would hold him tight and kiss him silly until these thoughts left him, but he still felt like he had ruined something between them by winning. Would Kenma have felt this way if Nekoma had won? Who knew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After letting Hinata sob for a little while, Sugawara sighed and pulled out a pack of tissues from his pocket, using a couple to wipe Hinata’s tears, “Come on. Wash your face, and no more crying. We still have another game to play. Besides, Kozume-kun is out there waiting for you. He’ll be sad if he sees how much you’re crying. Go talk to him and then come find us in the audience. We’re going to watch Kamomedai’s game, since they’ll probably be our next opponents.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and nodded, washing his face and rubbing his slightly swollen eyes before sighing and wiping his face on his towel. He then finally followed Sugawara out to the audience seats where Nekoma and Karasuno were sitting together. The captain, Daichi called out to them at the sight of Sugawara and Hinata, causing Kenma to jerk up in his seat, standing up and turning to look at Hinata. Hinata bit his lip nervously as he stepped up to Kenma, tilting his head, “Um… H-Hey…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and stretched out his hand, gently stroking Hinata’s cheek, especially just under his eye, “Congratulations. You played a good game…” He paused for a second, looking at Hinata’s swollen eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” They both muttered softly at the same time before looking at each other with surprised expressions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and pulled Hinata into a tight hug, stroking his hair gently, “I’m sorry. I was cruel to you during the game.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed contently in Kenma’s warm embrace and rushed to hug him back, nodding, “I’m also sorry… I know you guys really wanted to win.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and pulled away, pecking Hinata’s forehead, “Kuroo, Yaku and Kai really wanted to do it since it’s their last year… But for me, I was happy seeing you win.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly but before he could respond, Daichi cleared his throat, “As much as your little moment is adorable, I’d like to be able to see the court, you two…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo grinned widely from next to him, “Oh no, don’t listen to this loser, now kiss him for real, Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, “And you’ve successfully ruined it, congratulations.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He sighed and sat down in his seat, so Hinata sat down beside him, holding his hand tightly. “You’re so warm, Kenma.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder, “You too… Let me rest a little bit before you have to leave me…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata chuckled softly as he watched Kamomedai’s game. Hoshiumi Kourai was a really interesting player to watch. Maybe it was because he was similar to Hinata, or because Hinata had heard him talk to that reporter earlier, but somehow, Hinata found Hoshiumi so fascinating. A player just like him but who wore his height like a badge. Hinata could learn from that a little bit. He wanted to fly higher. Be stronger. Be cooler.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oiiii Hinata!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata perked up at the sound of his voice and turned around to see Tanaka’s sister walking towards him. Kenma lifted his head so Hinata could stand up to greet Tanaka Saeko, “Ah! Um… Saeko-neesan!” He tilted his head at the raven-haired male behind her. Huh. A new face. And one that wasn’t much taller than himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Saeko grinned widely at him, crossing her arms proudly, “Hey, I wanted to introduce you because you’re always all Little Giant this, Little Giant that. This is Udai Tenma. The Little Giant!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata’s jaw fell open and his mouth ran dry. His heart immediately began to race and his palms felt sweaty as he quickly bowed before the older male, “O-Oh… Oh my god! U-Um!! I’m a huge fan!! H-Hinata Shoyo name my is!!” He gasped and shook his head rapidly, “I-I… My name is Hinata Shoyo!! I-I.. I started playing volleyball because I wanted to be like you!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tenma smiled and tilted his head, chuckling softly at the teen before him, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Udai Tenma. You’re pretty cool, I watched your game just now. I’ll be hanging around for the next one too, so do your best!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded but couldn’t come up with a response as Tenma headed back to his seat with Saeko. He crashed back down in his seat, immediately resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck, “God, I’m so awkward, just kill me…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata, “Never. Not when I just learned something new about you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata pouted and nuzzled further into Kenma, “He’s so cool…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and blew on Hinata’s hair gently, “And the cool person called you cool. So how cool is that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and picked himself off of Kenma’s shoulder, resolve in his eyes, “We’re going to win against the tiny jumpy guy even if it kills me!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tsukishima snickered from Hinata’s other side, “Can <em>you</em> really say that about someone?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks and stood up impulsively, “We’re going to win!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As the Kamomedai game ended, Daichi stood up behind Hinata with a proud, “Damn right we are! Let’s go!” The rest of Karasuno stood up and started getting ready to go back down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata gathered his bag and water and towel before looking at Kenma for a moment. Kenma smiled and stood up, pulling Hinata in for another hug, “I’m here watching you, so go kill it out there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata grinned up at Kenma widely, “I love you, Kenma!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo and Yaku made fake gagging noises behind them as Hinata walked after his team to join them. Kenma shot Kuroo a disapproving look. “You’re a dick, you know that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kuroo fake-whined and hugged himself as if he were massively offended, “Oh gosh, Kenma! Stop thinking about my dick! What’s your boyfriend going to think?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes before sitting back down and looking down at the court, waiting for Hinata to walk back out there. “He felt really warm…” Kenma muttered softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yaku tilted his head, “What’s that, Kenma?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma looked at Yaku and Kuroo over his shoulder, this time more seriously, “Shoyo… He felt really warm…” Kuroo and Yaku made faces of disgust once more so Kenma sighed and turned back around to face the court. They didn’t get it. Hinata had been <em>really</em> warm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed as he went out onto the court, sipping some water. He was sweating a fair bit. It was pretty nerve-wracking to play in front of the Little Giant, after all the time he had spent admiring the man. A little bit of sweat was to be expected. Especially when Hoshiumi <em>also</em> wanted to be like the Little Giant, and was all but picking a fight with Hinata to see who was more worthy of that title. Hinata tried to clear his mind as he stretched his muscles, occasionally looking up at Kenma to calm himself down. Kenma’s presence helped a lot. More than Hinata could ever have expected.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To be honest though, this game was frightening to Hinata. There was so much riding on it. He wanted to look cool in front of Kenma, and he wanted Tenma to acknowledge him, but he had also seen some of the third years he respected more than anyone, like Kuroo, Yaku and Kai lose their game, and so their future prospects in high school volleyball, so he didn’t want to put Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi through that. It was so hard. And then to top it off, all the blockers for Kamomedai were huge and terrifying, and somehow even moreso than if there were 3 Aones before him. This was going to be a long game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unsurprisingly though, Karasuno was keeping up just fine. They had lost the first set, but not by a huge margin. They were holding on to their lifeline there. If we’re talking scary blockers, Karasuno had a Tsukishima and not to mention, a top-tier libero like Nishinoya to have everyone’s back. They were doing fine. But for some reason, Hinata felt truly exhausted. Even though it had only been a set and a half, he was sweating profusely and panting heavily. Maybe it was because they had already played one thoroughly exhausting game that day. But the moment that they won that second set, Hinata felt like all the exhaustion in the world was worth it, because they were going to win. They <em>had</em> to win. He wanted to go all the way to the top with the third years. Everything was falling into place. Everything was going right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Until suddenly the ground gave out before him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, not quite. It had been his legs. Almost at the finish line, Hinata felt his knees hit the court, and hard at that. He could barely take a deep breath and he could watch the sweat drip from his face to the ground. There were people talking around him, but everything seemed mute. A whistle blew, probably to call for a time out, but that sounded muted too. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his forehead that he realized that he had actually fallen to the floor and hadn’t gotten up. It took him a moment to register that it was Takeda’s hand checking his temperature.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hinata-kun,” The teacher began, “You have an awful fever. You can’t continue playing like this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What was happening. The world seemed to be closing in around him. He felt claustrophobic. He felt nauseated. He felt hot. he felt cold. He felt his vision go white for a second, and all he could hear was his own panting. He finally looked up at Kiyoko who helped him go see the doctor on the premises who told him he couldn’t return to the game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, no, no, no, no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This couldn’t be happening.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was supposed to be out there playing with his team. He was supposed to help them win the Spring Tournament. He had to do it. For Daichi. For Sugawara. For Asahi. For Kuroo and Yaku and Kai. For Tenma. For himself. For Coach Ukai. To thank Saeko for all her cheering. How could this be happening? Why now? Of all times, why now?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just as he looked out of the window and the world seemed bleak and empty, there was a small, “Shoyo!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata suddenly felt tears rushing into his eyes but he squeezed his eyes for a quick second, trying to control them before looking up at Kenma, “Kenma… What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma frowned slightly and sat beside Hinata, “Well, I saw my boyfriend collapse on the court and get taken to the infirmary, so believe it or not, I came to make sure he wasn’t dying.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata chuckled softly, but weakly, “Sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma sighed and reached out to hold Hinata’s hand gently, “I know. I’m glad it’s just a fever. I should have told someone from your team sooner, when I noticed you seemed a little too warm… Can I do anything to help?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata was about to shake his head out of instinct but then he paused to think for a second before looking up at Kenma, feeling a little shy, “Um… You wouldn’t happen to have a way for me to watch the game, would you? I’m supposed to go back to our house, but I don’t want to miss the game.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma nodded and turned over his iPad, which was in his other hand, unlocking it and pulling up the game on a website before handing it to Hinata, “Here. But promise me you’ll get a lot of rest after the game is over. And eat something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and leaned in to weakly kiss Kenma’s cheek, “I love you… Umm… I’ll give this back to you-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Whenever is fine,” Kenma cut him off smoothly, “I’m much more concerned with how you’re doing. Text me when you wake up, and if you feel better, okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and stood up when Kiyoko came to get him, trembling slightly as he headed to the cab she had called, waving at Kenma.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Karasuno lost. And all Hinata could do the whole time was sit on his futon and shiver from the cold. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to win. They were supposed to go all the way to the top. Hinata whined as he lay back down, feeling the tears filling up his his eyes. It stung. The tears threatening to escape his eyes stung. The bitter taste of defeat stung. The feeling of utter uselessness and helplessness stung. Hinata had never felt so…small. So insignificant. So the words that Coach Ukai left him with only made him feel all the more helpless. At that point, he couldn’t even stop the tears as he swallowed down the porridge in front of him. This was completely different from when Kageyama’s middle school beat his. This was such a close game. And maybe things would have been different if he hadn’t been so…weak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The hours in the day went by so slowly. Hinata spent all his time in and out of sleep. When he finally did wake up, it was around 4 in the morning, and it would seem that his fever had finally gone down. He stretched himself out and took a sip of water, sitting up in his futon. After all the emotions he had gone through during the day, he suddenly somehow really wanted to see Kenma. He sighed and laid back down, looking at his phone. There were a bunch of get well soon messages from a host of different people. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Lev, Osamu and Atsumu (both of whom he had exchanged numbers with after their game, because they seemed fun). But also Koganegawa and Aone from Date-kou, Kunimi and Kindaichi from Seijoh, and Goshiki from Shiratorizawa. He supposed they had all been watching the game online as well. It was nice to see so many warm messages. But Kenma was probably asleep, right? He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes and head hurt from all the sobbing the previous day. He sighed and took the cool pack that Kiyoko had left for him and put it over his eyes to help with the soreness and the eye bags. It also helped him fall back asleep thanks to the comfortable weight over his eyelids.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shoyo!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata jerked awake in the morning to the sound of his name and sighed. This time it was actually daylight outside. He looked up at his senior sitting beside him and smiled slightly, “Noya-san… Good morning…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nishinoya smiled and set the cool pack on the floor from Hinata’s head, and touched Hinata’s head gently, “Oh! Your fever went down!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course it did, he got a lot of rest, but why are you sitting <em>that</em> close to him, you idiot?” Ennoshita’s voice came from behind as he pulled Nishinoya away. “Morning, Hinata.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata smiled and sat up, bowing his head a little bit, “Ennoshita-san. Good morning.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ennoshita smiled, “Are you feeling up to eating something? We were going to drive by the stadium one more time and then head back to Miyagi.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata’s head snapped up at that and he got out of bed, “Um… Okay, I’m going to wash up quickly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata quickly washed up, washing away all the sweat from the previous day, before throwing on some comfortable clothes and heading out to meet his team. He walked straight up to Coach Ukai and Takeda, bowing his head deeply, “May I please go inside the stadium once? I won’t take long. I’ll be back in 5 minutes, but there’s someone who I want to say bye to no matter what. Please.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takeda sighed and crossed his arms, “Whom.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blinked and raised his head, “Huh? Oh, um… I w-want to say bye to Kenma, y-you know, he’s my friend a-and… Um…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takeda nodded, “And he’s someone <em>whom</em> you love and want to say bye to. I’ll allow it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata lit up and smiled at the teacher, “Thank you so much, Take-chan!” Hinata turned around to enter the bus before freezing and turning around in surprise, “Wait, how did you know I love him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takeda sighed and reached out, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Because you make it very obvious, Hinata. I’m sure Kenma-kun is really happy to be with you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and nodded in silence before boarding the bus and taking a seat next to Nishinoya. He texted Kenma in a hurry as the bus started heading towards the stadium.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>Shoyo: Kenmaaaa!! I’m so sorry I didn’t text yesterday, I was sleeping a lot. But we’re coming to the stadium now in a little bit, are you there?</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked at his phone anxiously as a blue checkmark appeared in front of the message. His phone buzzed a couple of seconds later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>Kenma: Hey, Shoyo. It’s okay, I’m glad you were getting rest. Are you feeling better? I’m at the stadium now, let me know when you get here, I’ll come out and meet you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>Hinata: Okay!! I promised Take-chan I would only take a few minutes though.</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>Kenma: No worries.</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata sighed and looked out of the window anxiously, waiting for the stadium to come into view. The moment it did, he texted Kenma that they were almost there. As soon as the bus stopped, Hinata was up from his seat. Nishinoya let him out with a grin and a pat on his back, before sitting back down in the aisle seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takeda stood up and looked at all the students, “Hinata-kun asked me if he could go inside for a few minutes, so we will wait here shortly. Feel free to grab something from the vending machine outside if you want, but please don’t wander about.” He turned to Hinata as he opened the bus door for him, “And Hinata-kun. Five minutes only.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata nodded and ran off towards the stadium entrance, pushing past crowds of people to hurry inside. He looked around frantically for any sign of a red jersey or blonde hair, when he accidentally walked straight into someone, “Oh, I’m sorry!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shoyo-kun?” Hinata looked up to see that he had walked into none other than Miya Atsumu. “Are ya feeling better?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, if it ain’t Shoyo!” Hinata looked over Atsumu’s shoulder to see Miya Osamu.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pulled away from both of them and bowed slightly, “S-Sorry for walking into you. I’m feeling better after lots of rest. Um… I-If you’ll excuse me, I’m…” Hinata was about to turn around and leave to find Kenma when he paused and looked up at the twins, “A-Actually… Um… Have either of you seen Nekoma anywhere? I’m looking for Kenma. Uh… The setter.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yer boyfriend, we know, shrimp.” Atsumu drawled out as he put his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, “Yer both pretty cute together, though I must say, if ya were single, I’d take ya out myself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and chuckled, “You flatter me, Atsumu-san. Have you seen Kenma though?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Atsumu looked over at Osamu with a grin and turned back to Shoyo, “He may be the one standing at yer other side, shootin’ me death glares because I decided ta play a prank on him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata slowly cranked his neck in the direction Atsumu was referring to, to find Kenma indeed shooting a death glare at Atsumu. Hinata shrugged off Atsumu’s friendly hold and threw his arms around Kenma’s neck, kissing him gently, “Oh my god, Kenma, I missed you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and returned the hug, kissing Hinata’s forehead, “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re not as warm as you were yesterday.” He turned to Atsumu with narrowed eyes, “Can I help you, Miya?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Atsumu snickered and held his hands up in defeat, “Nope. Sorry for being mean to ya just now. I was only kidding, I only want ta set for Shoyo- Ow!!” He whined as he got knocked in the head from the back simultaneously by Aran and Kita.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kita smiled at Hinata and Kenma, “Sorry for our setter not letting you have a moment to yourselves. I’ll take him away now.” With that, the twins got dragged off by Aran and Kita, probably to wherever the rest of Inarizaki was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata looked up at Kenma with a small snicker, “They’re so funny.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned in to kiss Hinata briefly, “Yeah, but they took away so much of our already limited time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata perked up at that and nodded, “Oh yeah! Kenma!! I really wanted to tell you something, and I couldn’t go back to Miyagi without doing it, so… Here goes…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded slowly, “Um.. Okay. Go for it.” <em>Should I be scared?</em> He wanted to ask, but was actually too scared to even ask that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata took a deep breath and stepped away from Kenma, holding both of Kenma’s hands in his own, squeezing tightly, “We lost yesterday… Um. <em>I </em>lost yesterday. I mean, to Hoshiumi-san yes, and to Kamomedai, yes, but even more than that, I lost to myself. I lost to my own inability to take care of myself. A-And… Um… When I was watching the game alone yesterday, I realized that I don’t ever want to go through that again. I don’t ever want to be left out of the court like that, especially not for such reasons. I don’t ever want to be the reason that my team can’t do everything possible to win. I don’t want to be alone in my futon while my team is out there fighting, ever again. But… I also realized that your very existence calms me down on the court. It centres me, and gives me courage, to know that you are in the bleachers cheering for me. So… Ugh, why is this so hard? Um… I realized yesterday that I think I want to play volleyball for the rest of my life. But just as much as I want that,” Hinata paused to look straight into Kenma’s eyes, squeezing his hands tighter as he continued, “I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I-I know that’s probably me being childish and that it’s hard to make such a huge commitment when we’re so young. It seems crazy. It seems like we’re in some Shoujo manga. But I know that without you, I could travel the whole world and it would mean nothing to me. So… Um… I-I guess… Do you… Did I even make sense…? I feel like-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma cut Hinata off by yanking his hands free of Hinata’s squeeze and throwing them around Hinata’s neck, pulling the younger male as close as he possibly could, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Yes to all of that, Shoyo. You should play volleyball for the rest of your life, you’re great at it, and you would turn the world of volleyball upside down with your style of playing. And you best bet that I’m going to be right here by your side for it all. I love you so much.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata blushed beet red and hugged Kenma back, smiling against Kenma’s neck, “I love you too, Kenma. So so so so much. I’m sorry for thinking you liked Noya-san.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma pulled back from the hug, albeit not letting go of Hinata, with a quizzical expression, “You bring <em>that</em> up <em>now</em>?!” He smiled and leaned in to peck Hinata’s lips chastely, “Can I get you a wedding ring when we’re older?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “You’ll still love me when we’re older? I’ll be 6 foot tall you know! And suuuper mature!! And I’ll be really buff too! I’ll be a really scary Middle Blocker! Or Wing Spiker. I’m not really committed to either one for now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma chuckled softly and leaned in to peck Hinata’s nose, holding him close so their foreheads were touching, “I would love you even if you turned out to be an alien.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks slightly, "But what if I was a really ugly alien?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, "Even then."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, "What if I decided to change my whole look, and looked like Kuroo-san? What about-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Even then, my sweet baby," Kenma cut Hinata off and leaned in to press his lips against Hinata's, leaving no further room for doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue: Grow Old Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HFSHFKLAJSFL Okay I finished it early, because I stayed up writing it for like 2 days straight but we won't talk about it. I was just way too excited.</p>
<p>I apologize for the length, it's 24 pages long... I know... &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>I also spent ungodly amounts of time researching the travelling aspects, since I've never been to (you know where if you're a manga reader).</p>
<p>Another spoiler warning for anime-only fans, though this one is not nearly as bad as the previous chapter, since I don't think anybody sees the loss coming. Read at own risk.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy! Thank you guys so much for your kind comments, I love y'all! </p>
<p>Stay hydrated, take care, cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Kuroo, what do you want? I’m busy packing.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo sighed over the phone as Kenma put him on speaker and set his phone on his bed so he could resume packing some clothes and other travel necessities into his suitcase. “Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to come with you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma narrowed his eyes at his phone as he kept packing, “To do what exactly, may I ask? What makes you think I can’t travel to see my boyfriend without you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo’s shrug was all but audible, along with his smug smirk, “I dunno, maybe hook up with some sexy person from Brazil?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and shook his head, sitting on top of his very full suitcase to zip it up, “No thank you, I think I’ll be alright without your aid.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo chuckled from the other end, “I dunno, Kenma. Are you sure you won’t want a witness?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma frowned, “Shut up. I should stop telling you things about my relationship from now on. You’re such a jerk, honestly.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo snickered again, “But you love me all the same.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and shrugged, “Can I fly you out a few days later if I need?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo’s voice suddenly paused at that. No snickers, no snide remarks, just silence for a few seconds, before he asked in all seriousness, “Wait, are you for real right now?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma bit his lip and took Kuroo off of speaker, placing the phone to his ear and muttering softly, “Kinda…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And suddenly, Kuroo’s over-enthusiastic voice was back, “Oh my god, Kenma yes!! Absolutely! Just let me know when, and I’ll find a way there.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled slightly and shrugged, “No, I’ll fly you out. I’ll send you ticket details if I need you, since it’ll be on my whim.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo’s wide grin was once again all but audible, “Ohhh, I get to fly free? <em>The</em> Kodzuken is paying for all my expenses? Can it be first class~?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma rolled his eyes, “No, I’m paying for your flight. I’ll get you a coach seat because you’re being annoying. You can figure the rest out. Anyway, I have to get to the airport. I’ll text you when I land, maybe.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo snickered again, “Go bang him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s face contorted in disgust, “I wish you’d leave our sex life alone. Why don’t you go talk to Sawamura-san about sex life?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh you bet I will! He <em>is</em> in the police academy after all, so what’s the point if he doesn’t put those handcuffs to good-” Kenma sighed and hung up on Kuroo with a sigh, the thought of Kuroo in handcuffs and behind bars suddenly sounding really tempting to him too. Really. What had he expected, saying something like that? Although, Kuroo sleeping with Daichi was maybe one of the better decisions the rooster-head had made in the last…well, maybe in his life. Sure, they weren’t official or anything yet, but Daichi had been a mostly good influence on Kuroo. Maybe one day Kenma would have to thank him for it, if either of them ever got the balls to tell the other that they wanted to be more than friends with benefits. And then maybe Kuroo wouldn’t feel the need to over-share all the explicit details of their meetings with Kenma. Anyway, that was a story for another time. Kenma had other things to worry about for now. Namely that he had to get to the airport in time for his 5:15PM flight, and it was currently already 2:50PM. He really needed to stop getting carried away while streaming games. He quickly got changed into a long white shirt with a baby blue crew neck sweater over it, so the shirt was still visible from underneath. He then pulled on a pair of black jeans, not super skinny, but not baggy either. He wanted to look like he had put some effort into it, when he was finally going to meet Hinata after so long. He put on a pair of black combat boots, which would probably get too warm once he got to Brazil, but he’d worry about that then. They would be comfortable for the cold flight and that was his immediate concern. He looked in the full length mirror to check his appearance, pleased with what he saw. He then pulled his long hair into a low side ponytail before finally taking his suitcase downstairs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and headed out of his small house, loading his bags into the cab he had called, before getting in himself, “To Narita airport, please. Terminal 1 International departures.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The cab driver nodded and pulled out the car, driving towards the airport. It was actually a good thing that Kenma had booked himself in the 5:15 flight. He was getting to leave home before the peak time traffic hit the roads, so he would probably reach the airport in 20 minutes easily. It also worked out well, because he picked the trip that wouldtake less time to get him to Rio de Janeiro than any of the other options he had seen. The layover times were shorter, and he only had one flight change, as opposed to the 3 flight changes many other options had. Although that first flight all the way to San Fransisco was going to be long. He sighed and pulled out his phone, tweeting out to all his fans that he would be taking a weeklong break from streaming for personal reasons.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It had been about 8 months since Kenma had last seen Hinata. He had helped him get abroad, financially speaking; it was the least he could do for his sweet lover. Kenma had hoped that Hinata would want to stay somewhere in Japan, so they could move in together, but Hinata seemed to strongly believe that the way for him to get stronger as a player was to learn beach volleyball. And who was Kenma to deny Hinata that? So Kenma helped Hinata find accommodations, bought him all the necessities he would need, helped him get his visa, and then…regretfully, said bye to Hinata. It was so hard to do. Especially because over Hinata’s third year, Kenma had hung out at Hinata’s place more often than in his own. He was trying to start up his company while also getting started as a streamer, so there was no reason he couldn’t be at Hinata’s place to do any of that. Besides, Hinata’s mom, Shizuka and sister, Natsu (truly, the whole family was named after summer) really seemed to love having him over, and Kenma really liked their company too. So going from seeing Hinata once or more a week, to seeing him only over video chat about once every other week because of the 12 hour time difference…was rough, to put it mildly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Something happened the other day, though, that made Kenma make a decision. It was an average Sunday morning for him (Saturday night around 11PM for Hinata), when Kenma realized something. Hinata had placed his laptop next to his bed and was laying down in his bed, looking at Kenma sleepily, when he had muttered a soft, almost inaudible, “I miss you,” to Kenma, just before he passed out from exhaustion. It was in that moment that Kenma decided to book the soonest yet most reasonable flight out and go see his darling. He had been planning a trip for a while, but had been thinking about waiting till it was almost New Years, and surprising Hinata on New Years’ Eve and spending the start of the next year with him. But how could he wait when his boyfriend had so adorably told him how he missed him? So Kenma decided to move his plans up and booked a ticket as soon as possible. He had also dropped by Shizuka’s place to ask her and Natsu if they wanted him to take anything for Hinata. They had promptly given him some of Hinata’s favourite snacks, and some of the newer issues of Shounen Jump that had come in since he had been gone. Kenma had been too happy to pack them in his check-in baggage. It wasn’t that he had much of his own luggage anyway, going just for a week. He made sure to write down Hinata’s address on a piece of paper so he would have it accessible while his phone was turned off, for any immigration paper purposes. He was glad that he had gotten his own visa along with Hinata’s just in case he wanted to travel too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and quickly headed inside the airport after paying his cab fare and taking all his bags onto an airport baggage cart. He sped off towards the check-in. He was probably one of the last people getting there to check in his bags. Thankfully he had booked himself in first class, so the line up was near non-existent. He made it through security without too much waiting either, so he headed up to the first class lounge to wait for his flight. Hinata had mentioned that he had no plans the following day, so hopefully when Kenma reached, Hinata would be at home. If not, he could always wait at Hinata’s place. Hinata had mentioned that his roommate was a fan of Kodzuken, so he supposed there would be some conversation at least. Though Kenma’s Portuguese was pretty rough. Maybe he could watch some of the Portuguese movies on the flight and at least pick out some common phrases. He sighed and leaned back in his couch, casually grinding some nodes in his mobile game.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When the boarding call started, Kenma closed his game and put his phone on flight mode before getting up and taking his carry-on bags to the gate, boarding the flight through the aerobridge. He could feel his heart pounding slightly at the thought of seeing Hinata in a little bit more than a day. Finally. After so long. He could feel his hands all but itching for Hinata’s warmth in them. He quickly headed down the aisle to his seat, throwing his small suitcase up in the overhead baggage compartment before sitting down in his seat and looking out of the window as the rest of the passengers boarded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t long after the flight took off that Kenma asked a cabin crew member for a blanket and then just dozed off. He didn’t wake up for the first round of refreshments or any of the turbulence during the first 3 hours of the flight. He only finally woke up when he started smelling food and realized it was time for dinner. He took his dinner from the cabin crew member, starting to eat it as he browsed the in-flight movie options, specifically the ones that had Portuguese dubs, so he could at least pick up the flow of the language. He looked at some of the titles with a warm smile, as nostalgic memories of watching them with Hinata flooded his mind. His mind was sometimes overwhelmed by the mere existence of someone like Hinata, let alone the fact that Hinata was his boyfriend. He sighed and started watching the Portuguese dub of a movie he had already seen while he ate, then handed his trash back to the cabin crew member when she came back before promptly dozing off again. Something about the white noise of a flight flying through the air, and the perfect temperature he was at, between the AC of the flight and the blanket wrapped around him just tempted him to sleep a lot. Kenma hadn’t flown a whole lot. He and Hinata had taken a short trip to Europe before Hinata had gone on to Brazil and he had returned to Japan, and that had been Kenma’s first time ever flying internationally. And Hinata’s for that matter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma woke up with a small yawn as the landing announcements began. He sat up and opened the window, looking out as the flight begun its downward descent into San Fransisco. <em>Huh. Maybe I should pick up a souvenir from the airport for Shoyo.</em> The San Fransisco Bay was gorgeous. He could tell even from a height. Maybe he should plan to go there with Hinata some time. There were many places he wanted to go with his boyfriend. Maybe it would be easier once Hinata joined a team and started travelling with them, because Kenma could always just go along. He sighed and left the aircraft when the time came, taking his bags with him. Thankfully he didn’t have to fuss with his check-in bags, because they were directly checked-in to his next flight to Rio. He didn’t have a long layover thankfully, it was just 2 hours, so he decided to browse around the airport stores. He thought about picking up a nice bottle of white wine, even browsed through the duty-free alcohol store. He knew Hinata didn’t have too much experience drinking, other than the few festivals that he went to around Rio, and when he went for after-parties after games with his teammate or opponents, but he had a feeling Hinata would like wine, especially white wine. Kenma wasn’t much of a drinker either, but he had tried and enjoyed some varieties of white wine. Part of him also felt like buying something stronger, like a whiskey or rum, just to see how Hinata would like those. Maybe they could pick one out together to try while he was in Brazil. And there were enough options for chasers that they could buy from a grocery store. Yeah, they could just do that. No point buying something from here. Although, on that note, it would probably be fun to see Hinata drunk. He’d probably be even sillier than usual, babbling nonsense, bursting out into laughter, maybe he’d get really cuddly and affectionate, more-so than usual. And then there was the slight bit of pride that came with the thought that maybe, just maybe, Kenma would be the first one to see Hinata <em>really </em>drunk. <em>God the things that I think about…</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and walked towards a souvenir shop and looked around before picking up two I-heart-San Fransisco t-shirts and a fridge magnet before heading to the cashier uncertainly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The cashier, a middle aged white woman, looked down at Kenma with a warm smile, tilting her head, “Still want to look for something, sweetie?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened and he shook his head on instinct before pausing and thinking for a second, “A-Actually…” He muttered softly, feeling a little conscious of his accent when talking in English, “I’m trying to buy a souvenir for my boyfriend…in Brazil… But I don’t really know what San Fransisco is… um… known for?” He tilted his head, wondering if he used that phrase correctly. He had slowly been improving at English ever since starting his own company and dealing with other foreign companies and sportsmen, but he was still nervous about speaking casual English.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The lady at the cash counter didn’t seem to mind. Not that there was anybody else in the store to take away her attention so she looked at Kenma closely for a second before clapping her hands together in glee, “You should get matching hats for the two of you! San Fransisco is known for hats, whatever kind you like. I have some really nice fedoras here, you can try them on if you want.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and nodded as he followed her to where the fedoras were, putting on a blue one and looking in the mirror. It did look good on him. And he reckoned a black one would look adorable on Hinata. He smiled and picked up two fedoras of the same style, the one in navy blue that he tried on, and one in black, then smiled at the cashier, “I’ll take these, and the ones that I had at the counter… U-Um… Thank you for your help…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She smiled and nodded, quickly cashing him out, “Oh no worries at all, you take care, honey. I hope your boyfriend likes them.” She handed him the bag with a warm smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma bowed his head slightly as he took the bag, placing it inside his carry-on suitcase, then headed towards his gate. Just as he got there, he heard the boarding calls start, so he sighed and joined the first class line-up. Just 11 more hours or so. He could almost feel Hinata in his arms at this point. He sighed and got to his seat once again, putting his luggage in the overhead compartment before sitting down and leaning back. <em>11 more hours. 11 more hours. Almost there.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s heart was pounding the whole flight. He did manage to catch some sleep, but for the most part, he was watching movies while taking advantage of the free first class snacks. Who knew he would be this nervous about something so small? So ordinary.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma finally dozed off towards the last few hours of the flight and only woke up in time again during the landing announcements. He opened up his window and looked out at the scenery. He couldn’t see much yet, but somehow, every cloud looked like Hinata’s fluffy head. Every downward motion he felt made his heart pound louder. His hands were all but trembling in excitement, and in nervousness. He had never really planned a surprise before, so this was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. He sighed and chewed on his lip subtly while waiting for the flight to get closer to land. As the city did finally come into view, Kenma was in awe at the beauty. Of course, he could only see so much from the air, and it probably looked just like any other city if seem like this, but it was really nice to see. He could see the beaches where surely Hinata played volleyball. It made him smile to think that if he had picked a day when Hinata had a game, then maybe he could have seen his adorable tangerine from up here. As unlikely as that was. He had done some research on good date spots to take someone to around Brazil, so he was excited to get to Hinata’s place.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When the flight finally landed, Kenma was the first to get up, grab his bags and bolt to the doors, despite how much distaste he had for people who did that usually. Thankfully he didn’t have anyone in the aisle seat next to him, so he could do that. The moment the cabin crew let him out, he all but ran out to the airport to fill out all the paperwork. He enjoyed the first class treatment, since he could skip most lines, and his check-in bags came out first. He quickly grabbed them, loaded them onto a baggage cart and hurried outside, where he hailed a cab. At first, he tried talking to the cab driver in extremely broken Portuguese, and showed him the address he wanted to go to, Hinata’s place. As it turned out, though, the cab driver was more than able to make out what Kenma was trying to say, probably from being used to dealing with foreigners daily, so Kenma relaxed in his seat and looked outside while heading to Hinata’s place.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When they finally, <em>finally</em>, reached Hinata’s place, it was around 10:45 in the morning. Kenma should probably have been sleepy, after all that travel, and thanks to the jet lag, but his heart was pounding so hard, he just wanted to see Hinata. The driver helped him unload all his bags and wished him a pleasant stay, so he smiled and waved as he drove away before turning to the small house and ringing the doorbell, his heart ready to just blow up his ribcage.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll get it!” A muffled voice came from inside, speaking in Japanese? Who the hell was that? Oh god, if it was Kuroo, Kenma was going to just end that man’s life. The door opened and a taller man, though not as tall as Kuroo, screamed, “OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma whined at the loud scream and looked up at him, only for his eyes to widen. Wait. What?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The taller male immediately stepped outside to help pick up one of Kenma’s heavier bags, “Oh my god, did you get jealous and fly all the way here because I’m hanging out with Chibi-chan~?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma brought in his other bags, blinking up at the male in disbelief, “Oikawa…Tooru. Right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa grinned widely and nodded, “Of course! The one, the only! Oh my god, Chibi-chan spent all night telling me how great you were and how sad it was that you couldn’t talk to him last night. So you’re telling me that’s because you were flying in?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and nodded stiffly, “I guess. Uh. Why…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa tilted his head, “Oh!! Wait, if you were flying in from Japan, you wouldn’t have seen your messages, right? Oh my god! I just ran into Chibi-chan last night when he was out playing beach volleyball! I’m here for the weekend, so we were hanging out. The buses stopped running before we were done playing volleyball, so we had dinner and I crashed here, because I didn’t have a way back to my hotel. Cabs can be iffy that late at night. Oh, but! I slept on the couch, not to worry!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded awkwardly. He had heard about how talkative Oikawa Tooru was, but seeing it first hand was an experience. “Um… I wasn’t really…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oikawa-san, who is it? It’s your turn to play…” Kenma’s eyes widened at the sound of Hinata’s voice, and his eyes snapped towards the direction of the stairs where the voice came from. There was the sound of footsteps coming down before Hinata was finally before Kenma’s eyes, looking <em>so</em> adorable wearing those beach shorts and that olive green tank top. Kenma watched the blank expression on Hinata’s face slowly morph into one of shock, then one of disbelief, and finally one of absolute joy, “Oh my god, Kenma!!! How are you here right now?!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma looked at Hinata for a second, staying rooted in his place, unable to move, before he ran to Hinata and threw his arms around Hinata’s neck, “I missed you. I missed you so much, Shoyo. I-” Kenma paused for a second, pulling away just a little bit from the hug to look up into Hinata’s eyes, even though he didn’t have to look up much at all “Are you…taller? You’re taller than me now…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled warmly and hugged Kenma back tightly, “I missed you too, Kenma. So so so so much. How is this happening right now?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nuzzled into the hug, sighing contently. He quickly noticed that Hinata’s height wasn’t all that had increased. His height had only increased by about an inch, or a little less but Hinata had also gained a good amount more muscle than he had before. His biceps, especially, were quite noticeable since he was wearing a tank top. But even his pecs and abs felt a lot firmer. His hugs were a lot more…enveloping than they used to be eight months ago. But in a good way. It was really warm. Kenma smiled and looked up at Hinata, kissing him briefly, “I know… I um… I came because you said you missed me… When we video-chatted the other day…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned in, kissing Kenma briefly again, “I did? When?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma thought for a second, “Um… Sometime last week? Or maybe a bit longer ago… And I thought I really want to see you when I heard that so, um… S-Sur… Um… Surprise?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned in, kissing Kenma again, this time deeper and longer, “Best surprise. Ever.” He looked over at Oikawa over Kenma’s shoulders and tilted his head, “Hey, Oikawa-san, I’m probably going to spend all day with Kenma, just so you know.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa’s jaw dropped in fake-agony, “What?! Am I just a backup plan to you?! How could you, Chibi-chan?!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “I mean… If you two already had plans, I don’t mind… I can just accompany or something… Or I can go check myself into a hotel and hang out there… I just wanted to see Shoyo first, so I came straight here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, holding Kenma tighter, “You’re staying at a hotel? Why don’t you just stay with me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and looked down, “Well… I just… I don’t want to bother your roommate… But, you could come stay with me for a week if you want… Only if it won’t bother your training.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned in, kissing Kenma’s cheek, “I’d love that. Being the taller one is so fun, by the way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed deeper and puffed his cheeks slightly, “I know, I got to do that…” He couldn’t help but feel a little conscious in front of Hinata. Of course, the time gap had been one thing, but Hinata’s changed image was another part of it. Of course, he was still the same Hinata, but he seemed so…<em>cool</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, “Sooo, Oikawa-san and I were planning on just hanging out and playing games, and then Oikawa-san wanted to sightsee and get drinks, so I guess that. He’s here till tomorrow afternoon, so we only have today.” He leaned in and whispered into Kenma’s ear, “So I’ll take you to all the date spots tomorrow. I’m all yours then.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed even more profusely if that was even possible and leaned down to nuzzle his head into Hinata’s neck, “Okay…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa tilted his head, “Well, we weren’t planning on doing anything during the morning, so we can help you check into your room, Kozume-kun.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head and nodded, “That would be helpful… But Kenma is fine…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa lit up and grinned widely, “Kenma-chan! You can call me whatever you want too!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed and looked up at Hinata, “Are you going to come stay with me…?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata nodded, “I would love to, but my roommate Pedro went out for work and won’t be back until later. It doesn’t feel right to go spend a week somewhere else without telling him. Oh! Speaking of which! I think I’ve told you before, but Pedro is a huge fan of yours, he would love to meet you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “Oh… You did mention that. So, um, we can come back later? When will he be back?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata paused and looked at the fridge, which had both his and Pedro’s schedules on a magnetic dry-erase white board, “He’s done at 2, so he should be back by 2:30! Which gives us enough time to get you checked in and come back!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa raised his hand, “I dunno if you already have a reservation, Kenma-chan, but I remember the staff at my hotel saying that there weren’t as many bookings as usual for this time of year, so you should be able to get a nice room easily!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “Okay… Thanks, that helps… Do you want to pack some of your things too, Shoyo?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata nodded and tilted his head, “I don’t need much, since we can always drop by here, so can I just use some space in your bags?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “Of course.” So Hinata ran up and brought some toiletries and clothes down, shoving them wherever he could find space in Kenma’s bags. He then slipped on his black and white plaid flannel shirt and claimed one of Kenma’s large suitcases. Oikawa smiled and claimed the other one, leaving Kenma to his two small bags. He put his backpack on and started wheeling the small suitcase out before tilting his head, “Uh… Shouldn’t we call a cab?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata shrugged, “Do you want to? It’s like a 15 minute walk to Oikawa-san’s hotel, so we’ll save money this way, and it’s pretty pleasant out today!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded and stepped out of the small house, letting Hinata lock up before following Oikawa down the street. Hinata quickly caught up with Kenma and slipped his hand into Kenma’s, chuckling softly, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and interlocked his fingers with Hinata’s, walking closer to him, “Me too… I love you, Shoyo.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and nodded, “I love you too, Kenma. By the way, this longer hair really suits you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “You told me before too… So I just kept growing it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned in, pecking Kenma’s forehead. Oikawa frowned, “Is this how you two are gonna be <em>all</em> day?! Am I just going to be the third wheel?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma and Hinata looked at each other for a quick second before Hinata chuckled, and Kenma simply smiled. Hinata led Kenma up to catch up with Oikawa, looking up at the oldest one apologetically, “I’m sorry, we’ll try to be less flirty… But it’s hard, you know!! We haven’t seen each other in so long!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa smiled and ruffled up Hinata’s hair, “I know, I’m just kidding. You’re both soooo adorable!”</p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and sighed as they approached Oikawa’s 5-star hotel. When they stepped inside, he left the luggage with Oikawa and led Hinata up to the front desk, speaking in slightly broken Portuguese, “Hi. Can I get…room… For 2?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The man at the front desk seemed not too much older than Kenma and Hinata and smiled at both of them, “Oh, I can speak English, if that’s easier for either of you! It was actually my major in college.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed in relief and nodded, switching to English, this time feeling less conscious, since the man did seem to have an accent too, “Thank you, that’s helpful.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The man smiled and pulled up the reservation list, “No problem. How long will you be staying?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Hinata for a moment before turning back to the man, “A week, please.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The man nodded and narrowed the search further, “Right. Would you like a suite, or is one room enough?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shifted closer to Hinata nervously, “Um… One room is fine…” He wanted to ask for a room with just one bed but that somehow seemed too forward, too fast, and too scary all at once. After all, Hinata and he could always just share the bed even if there were two in the room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The man nodded and gave them the key to a room with 2 king size beds, and then took Kenma’s credit card information for the payment. Kenma and Hinata both thanked him then walked back to Oikawa and once again split up the bags between the three of them. Oikawa tilted his head, “What room are you guys in?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma looked down at the keycard, then back up at Oikawa, “1704. How about you, Oikawa?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa thought for a second, “Uh, 1101 I believe. By the way! We should go swimming in the pool later!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head, “If it’s that, we can just go to the beach, Oikawa-san…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa cringed at the thought, “If we go there, we’ll play volleyball again, and I don’t want to!! Not today! Today is break day!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned on Hinata in the elevator, waiting to get up to the 17th floor. “You should take a break day too, Shoyo.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata sighed and nodded, “You’re right… I just wanted to look cool in front of you though.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head, “But you’re always cool…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blushed deeply and looked down at his sandals, biting his lip. Kenma smiled and leaned closer to him for a second before the elevator beeped and they had reached the 17th floor. Kenma reluctantly pulled away from Hinata and stepped out of the elevator, walking down the hallway towards their room. 1703 and 1704 were at the end of the hallway before it turned and went towards, presumably, 1701 and 1702. It was nice though, because there was enough space between the rooms and the elevator that they wouldn’t get bothered by elevator traffic. Oikawa and Hinata followed him as he walked to the room and opened the door, holding it open for both of them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa lit up as he stepped inside the room, “Ohh they gave you a fancy room! Look how big this is!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded and set his bags down in the corner before kicking his shoes off and stepping onto the carpeted floor. Hinata kicked his sandals off and ran to the window, looking out in excitement, “We’re so high up! I’ve never seen Rio from a height!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and stepped up behind Hinata, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder to look out as well, “It’s really pretty…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blushed beet red and placed his hands over Kenma’s arms, “Kenma!! We said we wouldn’t!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and leaned up to peck Hinata’s cheek, “<em>You</em> said that. Besides, Oikawa went straight into the washroom.” He let go and turned around, “Should we unpack a little?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata looked over Kenma to see Oikawa nowhere to be seen. He took Kenma by his hand and spun him back around, leaning down kiss Kenma, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s neck. Kenma smiled and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer as he kissed back, sucking on Hinata’s lips. The truth was that he just wanted to push Hinata up against a wall right here and take everything Hinata was willing to give, but that wouldn’t be right, after having been away from each other for <em>so damn long</em>. But maybe just a little bit more wouldn’t be bad, right? He sighed into the kiss, shifting impossibly closer to Hinata. Without really thinking, he pushed his knee in between Hinata’s legs and licked Hinata’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hinata’s eyes snapped open at that and Kenma could feel the younger man’s legs start to give out. He was ready to take Hinata’s hand and drag him to one of the two huge, very comfortable looking beds, when he heard the bathroom door open. With a short yelp, the couple pulled away from each other, averting eyes from each other awkwardly and standing about 6 feet apart. Jeez. What had Kenma been trying to do, with Oikawa just in the washroom? He completely forgot about that and got way too <em>into</em> that kiss. Almost got carried away with it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa tilted his head and looked at both of them, “What are you two doing standing there? I thought we were unpacking some stuff?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma and Hinata awkwardly shook their heads, muttering out “Nothing…” almost simultaneously, unable to come up with any excuses for their awkwardness. Kenma then walked back out to the front of the room, bringing some of the bags inside.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He unzipped one of the big suitcases, which was more than halfway filled with stuff for Hinata and looked up at Hinata, “Here, this is all for you. Most of it is stuff your mom sent, like your Jump magazines from the last few months, and some snacks and stuff. Natsu also sent you another wallet saying and told me to tell you that she said ‘Knowing Nii-chan, he would have lost his wallet, so tell him not to feel bad about it,’ and there’s some chocolates from my moms too.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and sat down beside the suitcase, looking at the contents, tearing up slightly, “That Natsu! How did she know I lost my wallet? Just yesterday, at that!” He picked up the adorable wallet Natsu had selected for him and sighed, “She’s the best.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and opened his small suitcase, pulling out the bag of souvenirs he had bought from San Fransisco, taking out the black fedora and plopping it on Hinata’s head, “And that’s from me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blinked a few times and tilted his head, “Kenma! You didn’t have to! You already came all this way!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shrugged, “It’s not like I spend my money on a whole lot other than food and games, so it’s fine… Besides. Food got a lot cheaper once Fukunaga started sending me recipes so I wouldn’t eat out all the time, so just let me spend my money on you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned in to peck Kenma’s cheek, “Thank you, Kenma.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Oikawa and then back down into his bag, before retrieving the fridge magnet, “Sorry, I didn’t prepare anything for you, but you can have this…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa lit up at that and took it, “Oh my god, you actually have no idea how great this is. I’m going to send this to Iwa-chan and he’s going to think I went to San Fransisco without bothering to meet him! That’ll show him!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma and Hinata looked at each other with a soft chuckle before quickly closing up the suitcases again. Kenma sighed, “Anyway, I don’t particularly want to unpack anything, but I will change into something less suitable for Japan’s November, and something more suitable for Brazil’s November…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa lit up, “Oh my god, open your suitcase, Kenma-chan! Let us pick your clothes for you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma looked up at Oikawa for a second before sighing and opening his other big suitcase. Oikawa strangely reminded Kenma of Kuroo in some ways. It’s like he never left Japan, even though he was on the other side of the map from there. Oikawa looked down in excitement and picked up articles of clothing, trying to match out an outfit. Kenma sighed and leaned on Hinata’s shoulder, “What do you want me to wear, Shoyo?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata tilted his head and wrapped an arm around Kenma’s waist, looking at all the clothes Oikawa was picking up, “W-Well… I did always think that you looked nice in blue… Like the blue you’re wearing now is nice too, but dark blue…” Hinata blushed deeply as he muttered his response.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened at the response, quickly realizing what Hinata was referring to. His darling tangerine was remembering Kenma in a dress. Kenma leaned closer to Hinata but just then, a navy blue and black plaid flannel was in his face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa smirked proudly and handed Kenma the rest of the outfit, “That should be good!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head and looked down to see a pair of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt with the title Princess Mononoke written in Japanese, and the blue and black flannel. Kenma nodded and headed to the bathroom, quickly getting changed and coming back out. Oikawa whistled at how cute Kenma looked, and how the style was pretty much identical to Hinata’s, and Hinata just blushed slightly, probably still thinking about Kenma in a dress. Kenma sighed and redid his hair, this time into a low bun in the back and came out to pick his sandals from his bag, slipping them on. He then placed his polaroid camera and a water bottle in his small backpack, and swung it on, “Okay, we can head out and do something outside, or go play pool or something. If we stay here, I’ll just fall asleep, and then never be able to beat the jet lag. And there isn’t much to do in the room anyway… Right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata nodded, looking at the bag of souvenirs Kenma had brought, noticing the matching hat. He smiled and took the blue hat and placed it on Kenma’s head, “Here. I’d love if everyone knew that this beauty is with me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and held Hinata’s hand, making sure to take their room key before heading out with Oikawa. As they slowly followed Oikawa who had rushed off to call the elevator, Kenma bit his lip and looked up at Hinata, “I’m, uh, sorry about before… I got carried away in the kiss…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata shook his head, blushing lightly as well at the memory, “I-It’s okay… We’ll have time to do more of it later…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded and squeezed Hinata’s hand, “Definitely.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The three of them stepped into the elevator which showed up just a few seconds after Kenma and Hinata had gotten there. They went out of the hotel to take advantage of the pleasant breezy weather, and walk around the streets. They got some ice cream between the three of them and walked around in a small neighbourhood park, happy to see cute animals, annoying children (good to know that didn’t change no matter where in the world you went) and a host of other fun stuff. It quickly turned out that Oikawa was actually a really pleasant person to hang out with. He didn’t mind that Kenma and Hinata were dating, holding hands, occasionally kissing. Not only did he not mind, in fact, he was more than happy to take pictures for them, or even suggest picture ideas. He really was a lot like Kuroo, but a lot less unnecessary comments. He was like Kuroo would be if he had any sense of decency. Though maybe his former teammates from Seijoh or his current teammates from Argentina would have more to say about that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After their fun, leisurely time at the park, they decided to head back to Hinata’s place so Hinata could tell Pedro that he would be gone for a week, and Pedro could meet Kenma. As they approached Hinata’s place, Hinata ran on ahead to open the door for them, leaving Kenma and Oikawa not too far behind. Kenma looked up at Oikawa nervously, “Hey… Oikawa?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa blinked a couple of times and looked down at Kenma, “What is it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma bit his lip nervously, “Can I, uh, ask a favour of you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa lit up and nodded, “Of course! Is it about Chibi-chan?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded slowly, “I wanted to go somewhere romantic tonight but I don’t really know Rio that well… But uh. I thought maybe you might have some ideas, since you came here on vacation, so maybe you would have done research.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa thought for a second, “I mean, I did, but I’m not seeing anybody, so I didn’t care to check for romantic spots. But I saw the sunset from the beach yesterday, I can’t imagine you can get much more romantic than that. Wait wait wait, is this what I think it is?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shrugged vaguely, resuming the chewing of his bottom lip, “Can you maybe leave us for a few minutes when we get there then? Like even if it’s just long enough to get us drinks or something…?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa nodded in glee, “Oh my god, yes! Leave it to me! First 3 rounds are on me, I am so excited! Wait, do you want pictures? Or should I video tape it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sighed as they approached Hinata’s house, “No. Just don’t talk about it, it’s a secret. I barely even told Kuroo, though I think he’s onto me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa nodded and skipped inside Hinata’s house in excitement, “Hey Pedro, it’s nice to see you again!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blinked a couple of times at the sound of Oikawa talking in Japanese. Huh. Maybe Hinata had taught Pedro some Japanese?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and held his arm out to Kenma, so Kenma immediately stepped into Hinata’s hold. Hinata turned to his roommate with a slight blush, “Hey, Pedro, I wanted to introduce you, since I know you really wanted to meet him. This is my boyfriend, Ken-”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pedro gasped at the sight of Kenma and started exclaiming in Portuguese, Kenma could only imagine they were generic exclamations and maybe curses. The olive skinned boy effortlessly switched to Japanese, albeit with an accent, and pausing every once in a while to think of the word he was looking for, “Kodzuken! It’s such a pleasure to meet you! Shoyo mentioned that you were his sponsor, and that you’re together! I’m such a huge fan, I watch all your streams! I have a… Uh, level 2 subscription, because it’s all I can…afford, but I really love watching you! You’re a really good gamer! And your streams are really funny!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blinked awkwardly at the sudden hoards of compliments coming his way. It was probably safe to say that Pedro had learned Japanese on his own, and not through Hinata though. He was too good to have only been learning for a few months. His cheeks lit up as he leaned further into Hinata, “U-Um… It’s, uh… Nice to meet you…too… You’re really good at Japanese. Thanks for taking care of Shoyo…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pedro grinned widely and held his hand out Kenma, “I’m happy to! Shoyo and I watch your streams together sometimes.” Kenma took Pedro’s hand and shook it gently, so Pedro lowered his voice and almost whispered, but Hinata could still hear it, “Between you and me, Shoyo very much…gushes over you every time you’re on screen. He says you’re very different on stream than how you are…in person, so he’s always happy to see the…different side to you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed deeper and nodded, looking down at his feet, “You’re um… Really nice…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata pouted with a deep blush and held Kenma protectively, “Jeez, Pedro! You didn’t have to tell him all of that!! Now he’s embarrassed…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pedro grinned and crossed his arms proudly, “Well, my goal was actually embarrassing you. And looks like that was a success.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata puffed his cheeks and sighed, “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be staying with Kenma for the next week, if that’s okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pedro nodded, “Absolutely, dude! Go!! Have a good time! Tell me about it later.” He turned to Kenma with a nervous grin, “It was really nice to meet you! I’d love it if you could give me an autograph! N-Not now, of course, but whenever you have the time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and nodded, “We can go get dinner together sometime. Or maybe go watch one of Shoyo’s games.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pedro nodded enthusiastically, “Oh my god, absolutely! I would love that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and nodded, “I’ll text you later, Pedro!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">With happy waves, the three left Pedro, who immediately went up to his room to catch a nap. Hinata, Kenma and Oikawa headed out to get some good lunch, then went sightseeing to some of the usual tourist-y sites in Rio. Just the usual, where you would expect tourists to go, the Christ the Redeemer statue, the Tijuca National Park, the botanical gardens, some ancient buildings with gorgeous architecture and paintings like the Sao Bento church, and many more. They went for dinner at a quaint restaurant with patio seating so they could continue to enjoy the weather, especially now that it was even cooler. Hinata and Kenma shared a simple, yet delicious paella while Oikawa had some tapas. Once they were done, Oikawa insisted that they <em>had</em> to go see the beach, despite his adamant protests against it earlier in the day (probably because of Kenma), so they headed to the Copacabana beach, just in time to watch the sunset, with Kenma walking in between Oikawa and Hinata, fingers interlocked with Hinata.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa nudged him encouragingly before looking at Hinata, “You two carry on, I just saw a really nice looking bar, I’m going to see if I can grab us some drinks. What do you both like?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma tilted his head and looked up at Oikawa, “Uh, I’ll have anything fruity and not too strong.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and leaned against Kenma, “I’ll have whatever you get for Kenma. Thank you, Oikawa-san…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa nodded and ran off, definitely not planning on coming back any time soon. Hinata sighed and squeezed Kenma’s hand, looking towards the sunset, “I can’t believe you’ve already been here for a whole day, and we’ve barely had any time together… I’m sorry…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shook his head and returned the grip on Hinata’s hand, shifting closer to him, “No, don’t apologize… Oikawa is pretty cool. And I’m glad he coincidentally ended up here, I know you were telling me how homesick you were feeling a few days back. But you look a lot better now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and smiled, “A big reason for that is you being here though…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shook his head, “No, even in the morning. You just looked happier in general even before you noticed me…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata pouted slightly, “You sure noticed a lot in, what, 2 seconds?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma paused and tightened his hold on Hinata’s hand, causing Hinata to stop walking as well and turn around to face Kenma quizzically, “I always notice these things, Shoyo…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blushed and smiled, leaning in to kiss Kenma’s cheek, “I know.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma bit his lip and slowly released Hinata’s hand, “I um…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata smiled and looked around, “I wonder how far Oikawa-san went to grab those drinks.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma swallowed thickly, “Far enough. He probably won’t come back till I’m done…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata paused and turned back to Kenma in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma took a deep breath and looked up at Hinata, “I um… Shit, I didn’t think this would be so hard…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata stepped closer to Kenma, a little concerned now, “What’s wrong, Kenma?” He hesitantly reached forward to stroke Kenma’s loose strands of hair on the sides, which weren’t covered by the hat or pulled back into his bun, with feather-like touches.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was in that moment that Kenma realized that his anxiety had given Hinata a completely different idea. Shit. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. There was so much that he wanted to say. He had spent weeks, if not months coming up with the right words and the right sentences. He had planned it all out. But now, actually looking up at his gorgeous love, all the words were stuck in his throat. He reached up to cup Hinata’s cheek with his hand, choking out a soft, “I love you,” and trying not to break into sobs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s tears, however, only gave Hinata more of the wrong idea. His eyes widened and his hand left Kenma’s hair and rested on top of Kenma’s hand on his cheek, “Kenma, tell me what’s wrong, please…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma shook his head slowly, his eyes stinging from trying not to let the tears out, “Nothing… Nothing at all… Just… Can you, um… Wait till I finish? Please…? Bear with me a bit, this is…harder than I expected.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata nodded and squeezed Kenma’s hand reassuringly, but tears were starting to form in his eyes too, “Whatever you need, Kenma.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled weakly as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, “I’m sorry… I think my nervousness gave you the wrong idea. Nothing’s wrong, baby… Nothing… You’re just…perfect…” Kenma choked out. He made a throaty whine in mild annoyance at himself as he retracted his hand from Hinata’s cheek, wiping away the tears in his own eyes quickly, before turning back up to Hinata, who looked even more confused at this point. “God, you’re just absolutely perfect… And I don’t know what I did in this life or some previous one to deserve you, but I’ll be damned if I don’t feel like I’m the luckiest and most blessed person alive every single day. Just… Um…” He sighed slowly and took a deep breath to replace the air in his lungs, “You make my boring days better… I’d rather have a hundred days of bitter cold winter with you in my arms… Than have a single beautiful warm day alone. I can’t imagine my life without you, whether it’s video-calling you every few days, or always casually looking up real estate in Rio so I can be closer to you, or looking at professional volleyball teams that are having tryouts so I can let you know whenever you plan on coming back. Or planning to get all the visas in the world so I can travel anywhere you need to go with you. Without you, I’m just a…really helpless, boring nerd. But you accepted me all the same- No, you <em>continue</em> to accept me just the way I am, and I… I just… I want to spend my whole life with you, Shoyo.” Kenma pulled back a couple of steps from Hinata, whose face had turned from confusion into shock, surely slowly starting to pick up on where Kenma was going with this.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled warmly, his eyes filling up with tears again as he was taking his backpack off and opening it to retrieve something before setting the bag down in the sand. He then looked up at Hinata and maintained unwavering eye contact, even if it stung a little bit with the tears in his eyes, as he dropped down to one knee and held up a small box which was what he had retrieved from the backpack, opening it up to reveal two matching platinum bands with a line of tiny orange sapphires and yellow topaz stones embedded into the bands. Hinata’s trembling hands flew up to cover his mouth, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks at the sight of the rings and Kenma on his knee. Kenma bit back his sobs, trying to keep it together as he spoke again, “I want to grow old and ugly and crusty with you, Shoyo. But if we are to die young, then I want to do that with you too. I want to be there for you in all your victories and your losses. I want to wake up to your face every morning, and fall asleep to the sound of your breathing… There’s nothing and nobody I’d rather have in my life than you…” Tears spilled from his eyes once again and he choked out the final, most important sentence, amidst soft sobs, “Hinata Shoyo… Will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata broke into sobs as soon as Kenma finished and fell to his knees, throwing his arms around Kenma’s neck, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Oh my god, I can’t believe this! When did you plan this?!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling him flush against his body, trying to ignore the small crowd around them, applauding and cheering them on. He chuckled among the sobs and sniffled softly, “I was planning on making a trip here later for New Year’s, so… Then… But then I moved it up, so I, um.. Went to get permission from your mom and sister, and from my moms. A-And I’d gotten the rings around the summer. Well, Japan summer, so winter for you here… A-And I figured we don’t actually have to get married so soon, we can do it whenever you…feel ready for that, but… I um… I really want to, so…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata pulled away from Kenma with a silly grin plastered over his tear-filled face, “Let’s do it. Like seriously. You’re here for a week, gay marriage is legal here, let’s just do it this week. I want nothing more!!” He sniffled and held out his left hand for Kenma.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma sniffled and wiped his eyes before pulling out the ring on his left side, which was the one for Hinata’s size, then took Hinata’s hand in his free one and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Hinata couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It didn’t seem like it would fly off and get lost while he was playing a game. Though he would probably take it off before a game just to be safe anyway. Hinata smiled and took the other ring in his hand, closing the box and tossing it in Kenma’s open backpack before taking Kenma’s left hand and slipping the ring on his ring finger. Kenma smiled and brought both his hands up to Hinata’s cheeks, leaning up for a gentle kiss to his lips while drying Hinata’s eyes. The crowd around them echoed many “Oooo”s and “Awwww”s before slowly starting to disperse, since the proposal was clearly over.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Congratulations!!!” A voice resounded just as they pulled away. It was, of course, Oikawa, with a wide grin plastered on his face, three bottles of coolers, held by their necks in one hand, and his phone in his other hand, “I think I got a pretty good picture of that kiss! Kenma-chan’s ring is visible, so I think it’s pretty obvious what happened.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma and Hinata looked up at Oikawa, blushing deeply and smiling as they grabbed their drinks from him, standing up and dusting themselves off. Kenma quickly pulled out his phone and tilted his head, “Can you send it to me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa nodded and tilted his head, “I can DM it to Kodzuken’s twitter, if that works?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma nodded, “Sure.” He waited patiently until he saw the notification show up on his twitter app. He quickly downloaded the image and looked at it in awe for a moment before making it his lock screen wallpaper, replacing a picture of himself and Hinata from their second and final Spring Tournament together, when Kenma was in his third year.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa smiled and reached out, patting both their backs one after the other, “You both better invite me to the wedding.” He took a long sip of his drink with a wide grin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma and Hinata blinked a couple of times and tilted their heads, before turning back to Oikawa. Kenma decided to be the one to talk, “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa tilted his head, “I have a 4PM flight, so around 1:30, why?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma blushed lightly and bit his lip, “Can you, um, come with us then? Before that? We’re getting married, and we need a witness. I’m sure we can find a priest who’s willing to do a short ceremony. It doesn’t have to be-”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wait! Pedro is ordained!” Hinata cut Kenma off in excitement, “He can do it! I remember he told me, because he had to get ordained during an emergency at his big sister’s wedding!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma bit his lip and nodded, “Oh… But then we need another witness… I just assumed Oikawa and Pedro would be the obvious witnesses.” Just then, as if it were fate, Kenma’s phone started ringing. He sighed and answered in slight annoyance, “Kuroo.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">There was a short cackle from the other end, “Do you need that witness yet? It turns out I got sent to Rio on business, I had to fly out a few hours after you did. It took a long ass time, but I just landed.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma’s eyes widened as he reached for Hinata’s shirt to ground himself, “Oh my god, Kuroo, I’m never going to say this again, so you better hear me right the first time. I love you. I’ll text you the address, meet us at 11AM tomorrow.” He hung up with just that and looked to Hinata in an expression that could only be described as pure glee.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata threw his arms around Kenma’s neck, pulling him close to his body, “Oh my god, we’re getting married!!!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Okay, so maybe in reality, they should have taken more time than 14 hours to plan their wedding. They could have bought or rented cute tuxes, picked the flowers, picked a better location, and a host of other things. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that Kenma wore a white button down shirt and tie over shorts, or that Hinata wore a light pink button down shirt with a bowtie, both borrowed from Pedro’s closet, over shorts. It didn’t matter that the only flowers they could find were by plucking a few from Pedro’s backyard, which was extremely well-maintained. It didn’t matter that the location was Pedro and Hinata’s backyard. It didn’t matter that the ceremony lasted only about 15 minutes, and technically wasn’t even legally recognized because they didn’t have a marriage license. All that mattered was that Hinata and Kenma said “I do,” when they were supposed to, and that they got to kiss each other to commemorate the union. The would probably have a lot of explaining to do when they got home, but all that really mattered to either of them that morning was that they were wholly each others’. They were finally one. They were married.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So, what was next? Well, they dropped Oikawa off at the airport, and Kuroo went off for his meetings, and Hinata didn’t have any games for a few days, so they headed straight back to their hotel room and crashed onto a bed to get some of the rest they lost out on the previous night. Kenma yanked his tie off and threw it across the room to land on top of one of his bags, undoing a few buttons of his shirt so he could breathe. He sighed and lay back with his arms stretched out on either side, eyes following Hinata (or more specifically, the sparkly ring on Hinata’s left hand) as Hinata quickly changed into a comfortable t-shirt before laying down beside Kenma, using Kenma’s arm as a pillow. Kenma smiled and reached over to run a hand through Hinata’s hair, “I love you… And I’m sorry my arm pillow is bony.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata snickered and nuzzled against Kenma’s neck, wrapping an arm around his neck, “It’s okay. I told you I’d become super buff though!! So see!! I would probably make a good arm pillow!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma thought back to that idle conversation they had had back when they had barely started dating, smiling in nostalgia, “You did say that. Are you still planning on growing 6 feet tall, then?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata nodded resolutely, “Absolutely! If nature lets it happen!” He giggled proudly before sighing contently, “I can’t believe we’re married. That’s so exciting.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and reached down, stroking Hinata’s cheek gently, “I know. I can finally call you my husband…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata blushed lightly and looked up at Kenma tentatively, “Hey, so… You remember yesterday, how we were almost caught making out? Because Oikawa-san was in the bathroom?” Kenma smiled, knowing where this was going, but nodded for Hinata to continue, “Well… He’s not there now… So… Is now okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kenma smiled and tilted Hinata’s chin up gently, “Of course. If I have all of eternity with you now, I don’t want to waste a second of it.” He smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Hinata’s, hoping with all his heart that he would have all of eternity with Hinata and not a second shorter. And something told him Hinata was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p4">THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay okay, I have to put some extra notes on this one. </p>
<p>First of all, I threw in a random KuroDai moment, don't hate me. It's like my favourite crack ship, and I may lowkey write a spin-off oneshot about them, it would be really funny. I just love writing annoying Kuroo, he's so dumb, I love him.</p>
<p>Second of all, like maybe I should also add a Cupid Oikawa Tooru tag because this man did the absolute most, we love Oikawa in this house. </p>
<p>Third of all, AFDJHSLKJFHKL THEY'RE MARRIED OMG. I swear, I was writing this last night, and I just started sobbing when I reread the scene, I think it came out really nicely, I hope you guys like it too. I think that proposal scene is maybe one of the best romance scenes that I have personally written in a very long time.</p>
<p>Also, as a heads up, I'm also working on an AtsuHina fanfic, so I might post that sometime in the near-ish future? For anyone who's interested? COVID quarantine had me reading all of the Haikyuu manga and now I can't stop myself from writing Haikyuu fics lmao.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you guys are doing great, lots of love from me! Stay safe, and keep washing those hands!<br/>(This will probably be funny if I read this note a few years from now and reminisce about COVID. Or for anybody reading this in a future without COVID.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>